Naruto one shots lemmon hard
by mikashi
Summary: Historias eróticas y remakes , protagonizadas por naruto uzumaki.
1. El chico de al lado NH

**Mi vecino naruto-kun **

POV de Hinata

"Haa." Suspiré abriendo la puerta y caminando hacia mi casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas y la casa estaba en silencio, dejé caer mi bolso en el banco y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Mi nombre es Hinata, 38 años tengo el cabello azul oscuro corto , buen cuerpo a pesar de mi edad , mi estado de relacion actual , casada y sola en casa . Mi esposo toneri trabaja para una gran corporación y está constantemente en viajes de negocios, tengo suerte si lo veo más de unos pocos días al mes, lo amo ... pero a veces siento que no lo hago.

Entré en mi habitación, me quité la camisa y dejé caer el sujetador, mis grandes pechos se tambalearon un poco. Era atractiva, la mayoría de las personas probablemente me llamarían una MILF si tuviera hijos. simplemente me puse una camiseta suelta y unos pantalones cortos ajustados , antes de irme a preparar algo para la cena.

"¿Me pregunto qué estáran pasando?" Hice clic en el control remoto del televisor para poner las noticias mientras usaba mis dedos para empujar mi cabello sobre mis orejas.

Las noticias se escucharon en segundo plano, la única historia interesante fue la de un recaudador de fondos de un hospital local. Mi noche fue insípida, comí un poco de pasta, vi algunos dramas en la televisión y luego me fui a la cama sola. Tiendo a dormir temprano, alrededor de las 10:00.

"Hmm ..." Suspiré un poco de nuevo y me giré en la cama, notando las luces en la puerta de al lado, miré por la ventana.

Mis vecinos son una pareja de mi edad, Minato-san y Kushina-chan, tienen un niño llamado Naruto uzumaki , naruto-kun acaba de cumplir 14 años el otro día. Si miro por la ventana puedo ver en su habitacion, normalmente nunca lo haría, pero por alguna razón, por casualidad miré y vi la habitación de Naruto-kun, y me sorprendí.

Conocí a este niño desde que tenía probablement años, un chico alegre y revoltoso siempre se metia en problemas , pero aquí estaba en las primeras etapas de la pubertad y casi no podía creerlo. Su cabello estaba despeinado y dorado, su cuerpo estaba algo desarrollado pero no era muy alto ... y no sé cómo pero mis ojos se abrieron emormemente al verlo, tenía un pene muy grande. habia había escuchado de kushina-chan que Naruto-kun era "un niño especial" pero no pensé que lo dijera de esa manera. Aquí estaba un niño de catorce años con una polla de 5 pulgadas de largo que tenía aproximadamente 2.50 pulgadas de ancho, ¡y aún no estaba duro!

"¡HHMM!" De repente me di la vuelta, mi cuerpo se sentía caliente, mis mejillas estaban rojas. "Qué ... es este sentimiento ..."

**Unas semanas despues**

Mi esposo todavía estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero los padres de Naruto-kun se iban de viaje la semana para celebrar su aniversario y no querían que Naruto-kun se quedara solo en casa, así que me preguntaron si podía quedarse conmigo. No estaba segura, pero no quería ser una mala amiga para kushina-chan asi que lo deje quedarse.

"Usarás este dormitorio", le dije al chico.

"Muchas gracias", sonrió, tirando su bolso en la cama de repuesto.

"La ducha está al final del pasillo, y hay una piscina en la parte de atrás si quieres nadar". Sonreí. "Si necesitas algo, solo pidelo".

"Gracias, señorita Hinata, usted es genial". Naruto sonrio.

Así que Naruto-kun y yo comenzamos a vivir juntos, charlamos y hablamos, pero como la mayoría de los adolescentes, pasaba mucho tiempo en su teléfono o computadora portátil.

Después de la cena, subí al baño para darme una ducha. Me desnudé y entré, el agua caliente calentaba mi piel. Tomé mi busto de tamaño considerable en mi mano, enjabonándome y quitando el cabezal de la ducha para limpiarlos de cerca.

"¡HMM!" Gemí un poco deslizando la barra de jabon hacia abajo, mi cuerpo estaba tan reprimido que necesitaba un poco de alivio "¡OH!"

Me apoyé en la pared, con una mano frotando mi pecho grande, mientras que la otra apretaba el chorro de la ducha contra mi arrebato necesitado. Gemí suavemente cuando me pellizqué los tiernos pezones y me complací, me aseguré de no hacer ruido, no pensé que naruto-kun escucharía mi pero tenía que asegurarme, de todas foemas siemprehabía usado la ducha para masturbarme así muchas veces ... se estaba poniendo difícil no emocionarme con eso.

"¿Qué me pasa?" Suspiré secándome el cuerpo con una toalla antes de envolverme para regresar a mi habitación.

"Oh señorita Hinata." Pasé junto a Naruto-kun en el pasillo.

"La ducha está libre si la quieres". Le sonreí al joven.

"Gracias", sonrió el rubio, sonrojándose un poco cuando sus ojos se vieron atraídos por mi amplio busto "Wow, espero poder casarme con alguien tan hermosa como usted "

"Eres demasiado dulce." Me reí un poco antes de dirigirme a mi habitación, senti su mirada en mi espalda seguramente mirandome el culo , la toalla solo llegaba hasta mis muslos sonrei tal vez deba divertirme un poco penso la mujer, la peliazul se inclino despues de dar 3 pasos para darle al joven uzumaki un buen vistazo traviezamente la hyuga lo miro a travez de su hombro derecho pero el joven solo desvio su mirada, asi que hinata continuo su camino hacia su dormitorio.

¿Estaba realmente ... mirándome? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien me miró y me felicitó así.

Naruto-kun se dio una ducha después de mí y se acostó poco después. Me quedé despierta alrededor de una hora más que él antes de subir a la cama.

"¡HMM!" Escuché ruidos extraños que provenían de la habitación de Naruto-kun, la puerta estaba rota un poco así que asomé la cabeza.

Naruto-kun estaba sentado en el escritorio de la habitación de invitados, sus pantalones cortos estaban alrededor de sus tobillos mientras se sentaba antes de que su computadora portátil acariciando su larga erección hacia un video porno.

"Hmm ... oh sí." Gimió Naruto masturbándose cada vez más rápido.

Jadeé silenciosamente cuando sentí que mi interior se calentaba, mis ojos fijos en Naruto se alegraron. Por primera vez en años empecé a sentirme ... caliente de nuevo. De alguna manera, me estaba exitando este chico y, a partir de mañana, yo jugaría ese juego.

**El día siguiente**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, lista para asegurarme de que Naruto-kun tuviera algun interés en ella, hoy sería un día de coquetear todo lo que pudiera, solo pensar en eso me emocionó. Me aseguré de vestirme con mi camiseta de corte más baja, un sexy sostén y un par de ajustados pantalones de yoga.

"Buenos días, Naruto-kun." Sonreí cuando el joven bajó las escaleras "¿Quieres unos panqueques?"

"Oh, claro". Él asintió tomando asiento en la mesa conmigo.

Naruto agarró algunos y los cortó, los roció en miel de almíbar y puso todo listo para comer.

"lucen deliciosos", sonrió.

"Oh, gracias naruto-kun ,te importa si tomo prestado el jarabe", dije, inclinándome sobre la mesa, asegurándome de que la mayor parte de mis tetas estuvieran expuestas a travez de mi escote lo más posible.

"mhggg." Escuché a Naruto-kun tragar con fuerza mientras trataba de no mirar mis pechos.

Los dos charlamos durante el desayuno, el niño ocasionalmente escabullía su mirada a mis senos, yo me inclinaba aun mas , fingiendo que no lo veia.

"Estaba pensando en pasar el día en la piscina, ¿te gustaría unirme?", Pregunté.

"Claro que suena divertido", sonrió. "Me encanta nadar".

Naruto-kun corrió para ponerse su traje de baño mientras yo limpiaba. Luego subí las escaleras y me puse mi bikini más pequeño que tenia, solo era una tanga de color azul y un sujetador que apenas podia cubrir mis pezones, asi que tome mi toalla y baje rapidamente.

"Parece que me venciste al llegar aquí primero ." Me reí mirando a Naruto, que estaba usando un short naranja.

"¡Sí!", Aplaudió antes de saltar a la piscina.

"Fufufu". Me reí un poco antes de dejar mi toalla en la silla y unirme a él en el agua.

Los dos nadamos un poco, ambos disfrutando de la comodidad del agua. Después de perder el tiempo en el agua salí.

"¿a donde vas ?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Iba a broncearme un poco naruto-kun". Me sente en mi silla "Oh, espero que no te importe, pero no quiero ninguna línea de bronceado así que ..."

"¡Eh! ¡Oh!" Dijo Naruto-kun. "N-No, está bien, ¿por qué me importaría? Quiero decir ... es su picina y su casa señorita hinata". dijo el rubio.

"Bien". Sonreí desatando mi sujetador y doblándome junto a mí, mis pechos se tambalearon levemente cuando fueron liberados de su encierro"Siéntete libre de nadar, solo dormiré una siesta aquí".

Fingí quedarme dormida mientras me bronceaba, mis oídos se llenaron con el ruido de Naruto-kun chapoteando en el agua.

Vamos ... están aquí ...

Finalmente, salió del agua y caminó a mi lado para recoger su toalla.

"Wow ..." murmuró "Esas cosas son grandes ... Me pregunto cómo se sentirán?"

"Puedes tocarlos si quieres." Bajé mis gafas de sol.

"¡Señorita Hinata!" Exclamó "¡Dios mío, pensé que estabas dormida!"

"Está bien". Me reí "Ven aquí, no me importa".

"E-en serio?" Jadeo naruto-kun.

"Claro". Me hinché con orgullo en mi pecho "Estoy seguro de que un chico de tu edad es curioso, así que vamos, recuerdo que tenía tu edad y cómo eran los chicos con las chicas, estaba tan avergonzada que solía ocultar mis senos todo el tiempo. , solo quiero que te sientas cómodo ".

"¿Estás segura?" Dijo mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

"Yo insisto." Sonreí

"DE ACUERDO". Tragó cerrando los ojos antes de agarrar sus manos en mis tetas, sus dedos hundiéndose.

Lentamente abrió los ojos mientras me acariciaba. "Son ... muy suaves, apuesto a que a tu marido le gustan estos".

"Sí, cada vez que realmente regresa a casa, generalmente comienza a chuparlos de inmediato". Suspiré. "Pero no es como si alguna vez estuviera en casa para disfrutarlos en primer lugar".

"Si yo fuera tu marido, nunca me iría". Naruto-kun sonrió.

"Oh, que dulce cariño". Sonreí "Naruto-kun ... ¿te gustaría hacer algo ... más?"

"Eh? Qué quieres decir-?!"

De repente, le di un suave beso.

"Oh ... creo que sabes a lo que me refiero", susurré antes de levantarme y dirigirme hacia adentro, juguetonamente moví mi trasero "Esto es todo tuyo si lo quieres, solo sube".

Me dirigí a la casa y, antes de llegar a mi habitación, Naruto estaba detras de mi .

¿de veras dattebbayo? "Preguntó.

"en serio ". Sonreí al entrar a mi habitación "Pero si no quieres ... está bien".

"¡No yo quiero!" Él gritó. "Es solo que ... no soy como la mayoría de los chicos que ..."

"¿Tienes un pene grande?" Sonreí. "Lo sé, lo vi el otro día, no me importa, de hecho eso solo lo hace más divertido", dijo la mujer perversamente.

Entré y me acosté en mi cama. "Ahora ven aquí, cariño".

Naruto nerviosamente se unió a mí en la cama, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para tranquilizarlo, besando lentamente sus labios y frotando su muslo para que se abriera.

"Yo, tú tienes un cuerpo hermoso". acariciar la parte superior del cuerpo joven. "Y tan grande para un niño de tu edad, apuesto a que serás más alto y guapo que Minato-san".

"Hmm!" Naruto gimió cuando le pellizcó el pezón derecho antes de deslizar mis manos en su short y tome su trasero y lo acaricie suavemente pasando mis uñas por sus jovenes gluteos.

"Ahora vamos a empezar la parte divertida". Saqué su verga y comencé a acariciarla. "¿Alguna vez has hecho algo como este naruto-kun?"

"No ..." se sonrojó.

"Oh, eso me emociona aún más". lo hice sentarse a los pies de la cama mientras me arrodillaba ante él. "Te daré tu primera mamada".

"¡HAA!" Gritó mientras lamía su eje.

Naruto gimió cuando la coloqué antes de abrir la boca, de meter casi todo el pie en mi boca y comencé a moverme y chupar.

"E-Esto se siente raro" gimió Naruto.

"¿Qué tal esto?" De repente aplaudí mis tetas alrededor de su verga y comencé a usarlas para provocar su longitud.

"¡HAAAA!" Gimió aún más.

Levanté y golpeé mis senos lo más rápido posible, mis dedos se clavaron en la carne de mi teta mientras hacía que Naruto gimiera más y más, su cara se puso de un rojo brillante.

"Señorita Hinata, me siento extraño, creo que I-OHH!"

Naruto dejó escapar un profundo gemido cuando comenzó a correrse, dejando que su espeso y joven semen volando hacia arriba y salpicando mis pechos y mi cara junto con mi cabello.

"Lo siento", se sonrojó.

"Está bien". Sonreí levantándome y limpiándome los senos "Eres joven, así que tu cuerpo se excita fácilmente".

"Ahora, entonces ..." Lo empujé sobre su espalda y me puse a horcajadas en su cintura "¿Estás lista para convertirte en un adulto naruto-kun?"

"Hmm ..." Naruto se sonrojó.

"No te preocupes, te cuidaré bien", le susurré lentamente, deslizando su verga en mí "HMM!"

"¡OHHH!" Gimió Naruto "Esto es ... tan cálido".

"Naruto-kun eres tan grande." Gemí cuando mis entrañas se ajustaron a él "Incluso más grande que mi marido. Es un gran tipo, pero su verga es muy pequeña, ¡esto es perfecto! "

"¡HAAA!" Gimió Naruto cuando comencé a rodar mis caderas, saltando arriba y abajo sobre su verga , mis tetas golpeando alrededor.

Naruto no podía hacer nada mientras lo follaba, sus manos lentamente llegaron a mis caderas y sostuvieron mis muslos mientras rebotaba en su polla.

"Sí, eso es en naruto-kun, ¡oh Dios, necesitaba esto!" Gemí.

"¡HMM!" Gimió Naruto "Señorita Hinata ... me siento como".

"¡No te detengas!" Grité.

"¡AAHHH!" Gimió corriéndose fuertemente dentro de mí.

"Hmm." Sentí su joven esperma caliente y pegajoso fluyendo hacia mí, Naruto lucía borracho de placer "Maravilloso naruto-kun..."

**Luego**

A medida que la semana avanzaba, Naruto y yo nos aventuramos más y más, estábamos teniendo mucho sexo. Me gustaba pensar que yo era una especie de maestra para él, además de que mis necesidades eran atendidas y el tenía relaciones sexuales, algo que todo adolescente con un pene quiere.

"¡UGH!" Gimió Naruto cuando le hice una mamada para que se ocupara de su madera de la mañana.

"Ya te corriste una vez y sigues estando duro". Sonreí con satisfacción "Parece que esto requerirá un tratamiento especial".

Naruto se sonrojó cuando me puse a cuatro patas y sacudí mi trasero "Bueno ... ven, tomame".

Naruto se acercó y tomó una posición de cuclillas antes de empujar lentamente su polla en mí, ambos gemimos en esta posición de estilo perrito.

"Vamos, follame." Gemí.

"¡GRR!" Gimió Naruto y comenzó a empujar sus caderas, su joven verga se hundió en mí, mi culo estaba temblando en respuesta.

"¡OH, sí!" Gemí inclinándome hacia adelante, mis tetas presionando contra el suelo.

Naruto comenzó a follarme tan rápido como pudo, el joven cautivado con la idea del sexo, los dos juntos cogiendonos.

"¡Oh naruto, oh naruto-kun!" Gemí cuando sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba "¡que rico!"

"¡Srta. Hinata!" Gimió Naruto conmigo "esta tan apretada, tan buena que voy a ..."

Incluso después de nuestro trabajo durante toda la semana, Naruto-kun aún no podía durar más de un par de minutos antes, él soltaba su carga, pero afortunadamente, como yo había estado tan sexualmente frustrada, que yo también corría con la misma rapidez.

"¡HAAAA!" Gemí cuando sentí que su semilla me estaba llenando,

"No puedo creer que mis padres vuelvan a casa más tarde hoy". Naruto se quejo y suspiró.

"Oh, está bien". Me levanté "Puedes venir cuando quieras, cariño ... ahora, ¿qué tal si nos bañamos antes de que lleguen aquí ?" le susurre suavemente a mi joven amante

No puedo creer esto, estaba engañando a mi esposo con un adolescente que tenía una gran verga ... era algo increíble, y me encantó, no me sentía mal en absoluto


	2. Entrenamiento caliente NH

**Ejercicio en pareja naruhina lemon hard**

"¡Adiós mamá!", Dijo Boruto mientras él y Himawari salían por la puerta.

"que tengan un buen dia." grito Hinata, sonriendo dulcemente, mientras sus dos hijos corrían por la calle camino a la escuela . La puerta se cerró, y ella se volvió ... solo para ser recibida por el silencio de la casa vacía.

Suspiró lentamente, quitándose un mechón de su largo y lacio cabello negro de su cara y preguntándose si Naruto estaría en casa esa noche. Desde que se convirtió en Hokage, había pasado más noches en el trabajo que en casa. Ella no estaba amargada por eso. Gestionar el pueblo de la hoja no fue una tarea fácil, pero aun así deseaba poder verlo más a menudo.

Sus zapatillas recorrieron el suelo mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar la cena. En el camino, pasó uno de los juguetes de Himawari en el suelo y se inclinó, dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido de esfuerzo mientras lo hacía.

Hinata se detuvo, parpadeando confundida. ¿Realmente había hecho eso? Levantándose, caminó hacia la habitación de Himawari y puso el juguete adentro, pasándose una mano por el vientre mientras se movía. Ella no pensó que había ganado ningún peso, pero ...

Al entrar en el baño, se subió a la pequeña pesa , sus ojos grises se agrandaron de sorpresa. "Probablemente sea la ropa." Ella tragó saliva, cerrando la puerta y desnudándose. Si bien los nacimientos de sus dos hijos habían hecho que sus ya impresionantes curvas fueran aún más sobresalientes, parecía que había habido un costo por ello.

La esfera en la pesa apenas se movió de su posición original cuando ella se subió a ella nuevamente y entrecerró los ojos con molestia. Cierto que había estado dedicando la mayor parte de su tiempo y energía a cuidar la casa, pero no creía posible que hubiera ganado tanto peso. Hizo una pausa, un pensamiento venenoso formándose en el fondo de su mente. ¿Y si la razón por la que Naruto había estado trabajando tarde era porque habia subido de peso?

De pie en la tienda de comestibles, hojeó los medicamentos y artículos para bajar de peso por unos momentos antes de alejarse con un suspiro. Todos eran artículos de moda o temporales en el mejor de los casos; la mayoría de los cuales había intentado cuando era más joven en sus intentos por llamar la atención de Naruto.

Al salir del final del pasillo, se encontró con el septimo hokage , su esposo Naruto Uzumaki, comprando lo que parecia ser bolsa de ramen instantaneo para el almuerzo. "Oh, Hinata amor , me alegro de verte." Naruto sonrió cálidamente, su corto cabello rubio se movió mientras inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente mientras ella lo miraba de arriba abajo. "¿que pasa?" le pregunto el rubio a su esposa.

"Oh," sonrió ella, sonrojándose ligeramente. "Me preguntaba cómo te las arreglas para mantenerte en tan buena forma si siempre estás trabajando, le regaño suavemente su esposa".

"¡Eso es fácil!" Él sonrió con orgullo. "Me entreno duro todos los días cada vez que puedo en la oficina antes o a veces después del almuerzo,shikamaru me regaña y dice que mejor termine el papeleo pendiente , pero eso lo pueden hacer los clones, a naruto se le ocurrio una gran idea , te invito a que te unas a mí , si lo deseas hinata despues de todo los niños estan en la escuela por las mañanas , podríamos pasar tiempo juntos en privado , hinata te extraño, dijo el Hokage".

Hinata se quedó en silencio por unos momentos en contemplación por unos instantes antes de asentir. "Gracias, Naruto-kun." Ella sonrió a su esposo.

"Espero que te prepares dattebayo . Te encontraré en la puerta de la aldea. Él sonrió y le dio un suave y rapido beso en los labios de su esposa y se marcho emocionado.

Hinata asintió, antes de parpadear en confusión. ¿hinata miro su reloj y penso naruto-kun no deberias estar trabajando no es la hora del almuerzo? Miró a su alrededor, pero el Hokage se había ido.

Corriendo de vuelta a casa, se puso su viejo equipo, haciendo una mueca por el hecho de que ya no le queda. "Debe haberse encogido". Ella gimió, tirando de la ropa interior apretada y la red. Se abrochó la chaqueta lavanda y frunció el ceño, confundida, al darse cuenta de que no podía cerrarla por completo. Solo podía trepar por debajo de sus grandes pechos, cuyos pezones apenas estaban cubiertos por unas pocas capas de envoltura debajo de la camisa de malla que llevaba. Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, se subió la cremallera de su chaqueta, haciendo una mueca por la dificultad que le costó respirar.

Su falda negra, aunque apretada y tan corta, mostraba la parte inferior de su trasero cuando se movió, todavía en forma y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Era una mañana tranquila y los niños se encontraban en la escuela . Encontró a su esposo parado junto a la entrada de su casa , hinata vio que estaba su esposo naruto esperándola, el vestía shorts cortos negros de corredor y una playera de tirantes naranja, hinata observo sonrojada las poderosas piernas de su esposo ya que el short llegaba hasta el medio de sus masculinos muslos, el rubio sonrio al verla pero también observo como los ojos de su hinata escaneaban su vestuario de entrenamiento.

El le dijo a su esposa que usaba esa ropa, por que el cejas gigantes de rock lee se lo había recomendado, eran esos shorts cortos o el traje ridículo verde que solían usar la pareja de maníacos al ejercicio.

Ademas sus sesiones de entrenamiento serian basadas en el libro que el cejotas sensei y rock lee le habían obsequiado, cuando se convirtió en hokage ellos le dieron el libro de ejercicio para hombres casados.

Naruto creyó que era una tontería, hasta que un día aburrido en sus oficina lo leyó y realizo unas cuantas flexiones. Partir de ese día el también estaría en forma ya que el era el hokage y ademas quería lucir bien para hinata, pero noto que el libro recomendaba hacer ejercicio en pareja ,le suplico a shikamaru que hiciera ejercicio con el pero este se nego .Los clones de sombra ayudaban a naruto pero no era lo mismo,para estar en forma, pero el dijo a naruto que no usaría esos shorts o cualquier atuendo ridículo y que prefería mirar las nubes en su tiempo libre.

Naruto sonrió feliz , al ver que su esposa hinata si seria su compañera de ejercicios , al verla lista en la entrada de su casa, naruto no noto la mirada lujuriosa de hinata en su entrepierna, naruto le sonrió a su esposa y le dijo que lo siguiera.

Hinata asintió y él se giró, corriendo tan rápido por la puerta que dejó un rastro de polvo detrás de él. Ella tosió una o dos veces y, cuando pudo ver de nuevo, ya no estaba a la vista, solo el sendero mostraba su dirección. Lanzando los brazos a ambos lados, ella corrió tras él.

Cuando ella lo alcanzó, estaba empapada de sudor y le costaba respirar. "Ahh, ahí estás." Él sonrió, saludándola desde el medio de un pequeño claro arbolado lleno de equipo de entrenamiento, que parecía haber sido reparado debido al uso continuo del septimo hokage.

"Ahora mismo hemos tenido una buena carrera ligera para bombear la sangre ..." Sonrió con energía naruto. Recordando lo que decía su libro.

carrera ligera naruto-kun? Pensó mientras jadeaba por aire.

"... Podemos comenzar con un poco de estiramiento antes del entrenamiento real". dijo Naruto, recordando las palabras del cejotas sensei.

Hinata asintió, siguiendo su ejemplo mientras comenzaba con algunos estiramientos de brazos. Entrelazando los dedos detrás de ella, estiró la espalda. Los dientes tensos de la cremallera se separaron y se deshicieron hasta el fondo, dejando su chaqueta completamente abierta, con sus grandes pechos apenas cubiertos visibles debajo de la camisa de red.

"Tu chaqueta, Hinata" dijo Naruto mirando a su esposa, moviéndose hacia ella. Hinata no estaba preocupada por sus pechos. Muchas jóvenes ninjas mostraban mas carne que esto a diario. Sintió una momentánea sensación de autoconciencia por la tensión de su ropa, por la mirada que le daba naruto-kun , ella sabia que su rubio podía ser celoso, así que decidió jugar un poco con el.

"Está bien". Ella sonrió, quitándosela y soltándola. "De todos modos, era demasiado pequeña". Se encogió de hombros y volvió a estirarse. A pesar de haberse dedicado a ser madre, su cuerpo no había perdido nada de su flexibilidad. Respirando profundamente, extendió las piernas hacia los lados, bajándose lentamente hasta que estuvo tocando el suelo con una separación lateral completa.

"Todavía lo tengo." Ella sonrió, levantando la parte superior de su cuerpo del suelo. Hubo un suspiro de sorpresa y miró por encima del hombro para ver a su esposo Naruto agachado en una pierna estirada, mirando su culo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y se giró tan rápido que ella se sorprendió de que su cuello no se rompiera.

Por un momento, ella solo parpadeó, lentamente dándose cuenta de su comprensión. Naruto estaba tratando de no mirarla pero seguía mirando en su dirección. Girándose hacia un lado, miró de nuevo justo a tiempo para verlo girar la cabeza de nuevo.

Hinata se sonrojó, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Naruto-kun la había mirado así. No hay nada de malo en burlarse de él solo un poco ...

Colocándose las manos en el suelo, se levantó y giró el culo ligeramente mientras se levantaba de nuevo, manteniendo la palma de la mano en el suelo todo el tiempo.

Caminando hacia un árbol, levantó una pierna usando su flexibilidad , apoyando su talón contra la corteza mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, rodando sus caderas para empujar su trasero contra sus pantalones cortos.

Una sonrisa curvó su labio mientras lo miraba. La sonrisa cayó de su rostro cuando su mandíbula cayó tanto como la suya. Su esposo naruto estaba mirando abiertamente a su trasero y la hinchazón de sus pechos, con la misma certeza de que sus ojos estaban fijos en el enorme bulto que se extendía en la ingle de sus pantalones cortos.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y desviaron sus ojos, sonrojándose tímidamente. "Estás en muy buena forma hinata", le sonrio Naruto a su mujer.

"Gracias, Naruto-kun." Ella sonrió, enderezándose de nuevo.

"Ahora, vamos a ejercitar nuestros músculos estirándolos". Hokage sonrió, tratando de volver a su entrenamiento . Hinata lo vio inclinarse hacia atrás y adelante , hacia un puente trasero. "De esa manera, tienes mucha fuerza en cualquier posición". Explicó caminando hacia atrás. La posición dejó su ingle frente a ella y ella lo miro atentamente. a través de su short, ella podía decir que naruto-kun no estaba utilizando ropa interior ,se sonrojo por lo descarado que podia ser , por lo que se podía notar su miembro y huevos colgando , y no solo se notaba un poco tampoco. Podía sentir su vagina humedeciéndose ante la idea de cómo se sentiría el grueso trozo de carne de su naruto-kun, deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella violentamente. El pensamiento vino a su mente tan rápidamente que fue tomado por sorpresa,ellos no habian tenido sexo en un par de semanas.

Buscando sus sentimientos por unos momentos, pensó que no había nada de malo en coquetear con su esposo un poco. Solo sentir la dureza de su verga a través de la tela sería suficiente.

"Ciertamente te ves estable así". Ella sonrió, caminando y sentando su culo apretado y sexy en su ingle.

"Umm ... gracias." Tartamudeó naruto nervioso, tratando de no pensar en la forma en que ella saltó hacia arriba y hacia abajo, demostrando su afirmación. Su coño estaba tan caliente que podía sentirlo a través de las capas de su falda y tragó nerviosamente.

"Tu concentracion es increíble naruto-kun". Hinata agregó, inclinándose hacia abajo, con una mano apoyada en sus pectorales, la otra descansando entre sus piernas.

"Gracias hinata." Repitió naruto , sin saber qué más decirle a su mujer, cuando su esposa casualmente acariciaba sus genitales a través de su short con su pequeña mano.

"Ciertamente te has vuelto mas caliente a lo largo de los años naruto-kun". Ella ronroneó, los dedos trazando el contorno de su verga a través del ligero material. Se giró, tirando del talón sobre él y a horcajadas en sus caderas. "Tal vez te gustaría hacer ..." Levantó la mano, tirando de la playera naranja hacia arriba. "¿Otro tipo de entrenamiento con tu esposa naruto-kun ?" luego Ella continuó, deslizando el short debajo de ella. Podía sentir su eje duro apoyado contra la tela, anhelando libertad y mientras deslizaba la suave tela, su pene se libero golpeando ardientemente contra su muslo interno.

Ella se mordió el labio al sentir su pene duro clavándose en su pierna y se recostó, apretando sus muslos contra él. Ella podía sentirse cada vez más húmeda mientras se movía sobre él. Ella solo quería molestarlo al principio, pero después de sentir su duro y grueso miembro presionado contra ella después de haber estado sin el durante tanto tiempo, no estaba segura de poder contenerse.

"Estoy seguro de que puedo pensar en un mejor entrenamiento naruto-kun". Ronroneó, agachándose y tirando de sus bragas hacia un lado. Podía sentir la parte inferior de su pene presionando contra sus pliegues empapados. El calor, el olor de su sudor, todo lo que hacía difícil contenerlo. Se inclinó hacia delante, arrastrando su coño mojado y goteando sobre su dura verga hasta que pudo sentir la punta entre sus pliegues.

Ella lo quería tanto, pero ¿podrían realmente hacerlo? ¿Podrías olvidar su trabajo y su entrenamiento para tener sexo, Naruto-kun realmente quiere estar con ella después de tanto tiempo?

El Hokage arqueó su espalda, empujando sus caderas y ambos jadearon cuando su coño se extendió a su alrededor, la punta por un momento antes de que se deslizara adentro con una explosión que fue más significativa que escuchada. Por un momento ninguno de los dos se movió, sin aliento y con los ojos abiertos, mientras que su coño mojado se apretaba a su alrededor, la humedad goteaba por su cuerpo.

"Lo siento, Hinata ha pasado un tiempo". Me sentí tan bien que no pude resistirme. Naruto gimió, su cuerpo temblaba, no por la tensión de abrazarla, sino por la sensación de su apretado y húmedo coño envuelto alrededor de la punta de su verga.

"Oh mi ..." Hinata gimió, sus ojos grises se difuminaron detrás de sus párpados revoloteando mientras su coño se apretaba y se contraía alrededor de él casi involuntariamente. La sensación de su tembloroso coño alrededor de su longitud hizo que Naruto silbase de placer.

"¿Estás bien, Hinata? ¿Debería sacarlo?" pregunto naruto a su esposa.

Comenzó a girar sus caderas en la dirección opuesta, sacando su verga suavemente, pero Hinata dio un paso atrás, su hermoso trasero golpeó contra sus muslos con una bofetada carnosa y ruidosa.

La sensación lo hizo retroceder una vez más, un par de centímetros deslizándose en su cálido y húmedo túnel de amor. "No te atrevas." Ella siseó, jadeando cuando su miembro se hundió más profundamente en su túnel de amor caliente y húmedo. Naruto solo podía gemir de placer. Su coño era como un vicio, apretando y amasando su longitud. Tan caliente y húmedo que era como un horno envuelto alrededor de él.

Hinata también se quedó sin palabras. Ella extrañaba a Naruto-kun y amaba su pene. Tan gruesa, tan venosa, sin mencionar la punta presionada directamente contra su punto G , haciendo que cada vez que empuje sus caderas, un espasmo orgasmico atravezara su cuerpo.

Un par de manos fuertes se apoyaron en sus muslos y ella miró hacia abajo, sorprendida al ver que él se había movido un poco, sujetando la parte superior de su cuerpo con su cabeza, dejando sus manos libres para vagar por ella. "¿Está bien si te toco, Hinata?" Preguntó naruto. Ella se agachó, agarrando sus manos y guiándolas hacia sus pechos cubiertos de malla. Jadeó y gimió al sentir sus suaves montículos en sus ásperas manos, la piel se derramaba entre las hebras. Las puntas de sus dedos rozaron sus pezones y la mujer tetona sobre él jadeó de placer, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Bajó sus dedos a lo largo de ellos, dándole un pequeño pellizco y ella se estremeció una vez más, con un sonrojo rosa destacando su tez suave y cremosa.

"Sí", gimió, meciendo sus caderas más rápido y más fuerte mientras pellizcaba y provocaba sus pezones. Naruto flexionó sus abdominales y los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron, sus muslos se apretaron alrededor de ella tan fuerte que por un momento tuvo miedo de haberla lastimado.

Hubo una salpicadura caliente de líquido contra su ingle y se dio cuenta cuando Hinata se mordió el labio, estremeciéndose a través de un clímax intenso, pero silencioso. Naruto continuó empujándose hacia ella, flexionando sus abdominales y haciendo que la punta de su vigoroso miembro se flexionara y sacudiera y golpeara contra su punto g. Hinata cayó hacia adelante, enganchando sus piernas alrededor de las suyas para evitar caerse de él. Sus enormes pechos se apoyaron contra su pecho mientras ella se aferraba a él, sus dedos burlándose de sus músculos. Naruto empujó hacia arriba, más rápido y más duro, apretando los dientes mientras sostenía su orgasmo el mayor tiempo posible.

Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon, su coño aún en clímax fue tratado con la sensación maliciosamente erótica de su ya enorme verga hinchándose aún más. "¡Hinata! ¡Estoy acabando!" Naruto gimió, su cuerpo entero flexionándose por el esfuerzo de contenerse. La mujer de ojos grises sintió una oleada de anticipación y pánico a través de ella cuando sintió que estaba a caballo entre un volcán en erupción. No supo como mas describirlo.

Naruto la penetro con fuerza, y Hinata soltó un grito de placer cuando sus bolas se contrajeron tan fuerte. Podía sentir los enormes huevos llenos de semen de su naruto-kun golpeando su culo. Su pene la estiró tanto que tuvo recuerdos de su entrenamiento de flexibilidad y comenzó a respirar con un ritmo rápido y practicado.

"¡Hazlo! ¡correte!... ¡naruto-kun!" Gritó, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca, no estaban usando condon. El primer disparo de semen se estrelló contra ella tan rápido y fuerte que ella retrocedió por el impacto. La fuerza era tan fuerte que podía sentirse empujada por el géiser del semen que se vertía en ella. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, tirándola hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo que las manos de Naruto encontraron sus caderas, arrastrándola hacia atrás a lo largo de su longitud. La punta de su miembro masivo perforó su cuello uterino, conduciendo contra la parte posterior de su vagina y Hinata gimió, un sonido profundo y primitivo de saciedad cuando entró en su aun fértil matriz. "¡Sí!" Ella gritó, su culo redondo aplaudiendo mientras golpeaba contra él, gimiendo y jadeando cuando su cara se llenó. Podía sentirlo venir una y otra vez, sus empujes nunca se detuvieron por un momento.

Podía sentir que la llenaba por completo, chorro tras chorro de esperma caliente más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Ella sabia que naruto podría correrse al menos una tonelada. Podía sentir su matriz luchando por contener un dolor sordo que la llenaba de emoción cuando se preguntaba si volvería a quedar embarazada.

La idea de entrenar, no de follar a su amado esposo cada mañana, para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, le causó un poco de vergüenza, pero la emoción la hizo correrse nuevamente.

Un sonido húmedo y salpicado llenó el ambiente cuando su útero alcanzó su límite y el exceso de semen comenzó a salir de ella, goteando en sus muslos internos.

Poco a poco su orgasmo se calmó, pero él siguió manteniendo la posición, sus manos vagando sobre ella y abrazándola cerca mientras ambos disfrutaban del resplandor. Su útero estaba tan lleno de semen que podía sentirlo hormigueando todo el camino hasta sus dedos enroscados.

Se quedaron así durante unos momentos, mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo el ritmo suave de sus respiraciones. Hinata se inclinó más cerca, presionando sus labios contra los suyos y ambos se sonrojaron ante la intimidad del beso. Un delgado rastro de saliva colgaba entre sus labios, rompiéndose cuando Hinata dijo una sola palabra. "Más."

Acercándose, Naruto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, hundiendo sus fuertes dedos en su suave y tonificado culo. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, empujó el suelo, se puso de pie sin esfuerzo y ella dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa cuando de repente se encontró deslizándose aún más por su polla con la ayuda de la gravedad.

Los dos se besaron una vez más cuando él rubio la empujó hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su regazo, conduciendo su longitud más y más profundamente en ella con cada movimiento. Hinata parpadeó, sintió que se estaba volviendo más gruesa y más larga, pero seguramente eso era solo un truco de su imaginación. La mirada de maravilla confundida no pasó desapercibida para Naruto. "He estado experimentando cada parte de mi cuerpo... con un poco de ayuda de mi jutsu de clones de sombra", explicó naruto con una zorruna sonrisa, flexionando sus abdominales y haciendo que el coño de Hinata prácticamente hiciera saltos mortales cuando su miembro se movió violentamente contra su punto g.

"¡Oh si! ¡Más fuerte, follame más fuerte naruto! Ella jadeó, colgando lánguidamente en sus brazos, sus brazos y piernas agitándose mientras la follaba brutalmente. Naruto gimió, su miembro aún sensible por correrse solo unos minutos atrás. "Hinata!" Él gimió, la verga hinchándose una vez más. Apretando los dientes, trató de contenerse, a sí mismo para que su mujer se corriera al menos diez veces con cada uno de sus propios orgasmos.

Hinata, confundiendo su mirada de concentración con la de estar agotado, se inclinó hacia arriba. "¡Byakugan!" Al instante aparecieron venas en las esquinas de sus ojos y el flujo de chakra a través de su cuerpo se hizo visible para ella. Las puntas de su pulgar y los dos primeros dedos de cada mano estaban presionados, y ella retrocedió. "¡Puño suave!" Ella gritó, golpeando su abdomen justo en su tatuaje de jinchuriki, luego observo como la pequeña mano de hinata que lo habia golpeado, se dirigía a sus testículos y los masajeaba suavemente utilizando su mano y dedos suaves . Naruto gimió ante esta suave caricia.

Las venas se desvanecieron de los lados de sus ojos cuando se echó hacia atrás, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus músculos se hinchaban. "¿Qué me hiciste hinata, tu nunca habías hecho esto antes?" Él gruñó, su cuerpo se sentía mejor que en años.

"Enfoco tus puntos de chakra naruto-kun". Hinata sonrió tímidamente cuando su cuerpo respondió a la mejora del flujo de chakra. "Quiero que estés en plena forma cuando me jodas, naruto-kun". Ella se sonrojó, saboreando la expresión en su cara mientras su libido se aceleraba. Podía ver la lucha que estaba sucediendo dentro de él cuando su deseo de follarla se hizo más y más fuerte. Para una persona normal sería lo suficientemente malo para dejarlo inconsciente, pero para alguien que es un jinchuriki y tiene un flujo constante de chakra como tu naruto-kun, fue como ser aplastado bajo una tonelada de ladrillos de lujuria.

La preocupación se desvaneció de su rostro y él sonrió, golpeando sus caderas contra ella tan rápido que los ojos de Hinata se cruzaron de placer.

"¡Sí!" Ella gritó, corriéndose como loca cuando él la golpeó más rápido y más fuerte. Sus dedos de los pies se apretaron en sus zapatos abiertos mientras su frenético empuje la llevó de un orgasmo a otro. Podía sentirlo hincharse una vez más y gritar, los ojos girando hacia atrás mientras la llenaba una vez más. Su semen se vertió dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar y temblar incontrolablemente.

Ella todavía estaba viajando a través de uno de los orgasmos más increíbles de su vida, cuando Naruto la sacó de su verga y la bajó. Hinata cayó de rodillas, tomando su miembro aún en erupción en su boca, besándolo y chupándolo frenéticamente. Sus mejillas se hincharon con cada chorro espeso y potente de semen, solo para relajarse mientras lo tragaba ruidosamente. Ella podía saborear su delicioso y caliente semen de su naruto en su lengua, ella ronronea alrededor de su miembro , pelando y chupando suavemente el prepucio de naruto hacia atrás y delante. Cada pulso, pulgada venosa fue limpiada amorosamente por su talentosa lengua, hasta que la verga de Naruto-kun brilló con su saliva.

Un par de manos fuertes se entrelazaron a través de su cabello, agarrándolo fuertemente y manteniéndola inmóvil. Hinata lo miró confundida. Naruto le sonrió , su rostro de repente adquirió un aspecto serio.

Las caderas de Naruto se enderezaron y Hinata tuvo que jadear con asombro. Su verga estaba de nuevo completamente erecta y apuntaba directamente a sus labios llenos y pervertidos. Ella solo tuvo un momento para admirarlo antes de que Naruto se lanzara hacia adelante, conduciendo por toda la longitud más allá de ellos y enterró la corona de su enorme verga en su garganta.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío de placer atravesándola cuando encontró su vía aérea cortada por el miembro viril de naruto, por un momento antes de que él se retirara, dándole unos sorbos de aire antes de volver a su garganta.

El corto y oscuro cabello azul de Hinata se movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mientras la enorme verga de su esposo la usaba, tirando de su cabello hacia atrás hasta que solo la punta de su verga estaba dentro de su boca antes de introducir su miembro de forma ruda hasta su garganta hasta que sus labios y barbilla se presionaran contra sus testículos.

Sus pequeñas manos fueron a los poderosos muslos de naruto, sin alejarlo, simplemente sintiendo la fuerza en sus poderosas piernas mientras trataba su boca como su vertedero de semen personal. El hecho de darse cuenta de lo indefensa que estaba ante su esposo le daba una sensación perversa, mojando su coño al pensar en esta situación.

Ella gimió alrededor de su verga, su lengua trazando cada centímetro que podía alcanzar. "¡Hinata! ¡Me estoy corriendo otra vez!" Gruñó naruto apretando sus dientes , empujándola hacia abajo hasta que sus labios se presionaron contra la base de su verga y su nariz se acurrucó entre su vello púbico rubio. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, forzó su lengua hasta el punto de alcanzar, saco su pequeña lengua para lamer los testículos de naruto,que estaban llenos de su caliente semen.

Su lengua caliente y húmeda trazó a lo largo de la piel, haciéndole jadear de placer y enviándolo por encima del limite una vez más. "hinata!" Gruñó naruto , empujando de un lado a otro tan rápido que sus caderas eran borrosas. Hinata habría sido derribada por la fuerza de sus empujes si no hubiera sido por el agarre en su cabello. Ella podía saborear su semen en su lengua cada vez que se retiraba y fruncía los labios alrededor de la punta, chupando un vaso del tamaño de su crema caliente antes de que la golpeara de nuevo. Cada vez que él tocaba fondo en su garganta, ella podía sentir un enorme chorro de su semen caliente que se vertía directamente en su vientre y gemía ante el delicioso calor que la llenaba desde dentro.

Naruto continuó sin piedad follando la boca de su inocente hinata, para el placer culpable de Hinata. No podía recordar la última vez que había sentido que la necesitaba, tan sexy y sumisa, masajeando sus huevos son sus manos, y usando su puño suave en el, para redirigir el flujo de Chakra y hacer que sus sacos de esperma se llenaran de semen.

Con un gruñido se volvió a venir, vertiendo aún más de su gruesa carga en ella, empujando su boca hasta la empuñadura y sosteniendola allí hasta que ella le dio un golpecito en la pierna en señal de suplica. Soltó su cabello y Hinata se echó hacia atrás, aterrizando de lado, jadeando tosiendo saliva y semen y recuperando el aliento.

"Hinata, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó naruto, preocupado por ella, incluso en medio de su libido lujurioso.

"No ..." Ella siseó, ella se coloco sobre sus manos y rodillas. Ella miró por encima de su espalda, levantando su culo hacia él. "¡Necesito que me folles tan fuerte como puedas naruto-kun!" Ella gimió casi suplicante a su esposo, con los ojos llenos de lujuria mientras separaba sus nalgas ante naruto , el apretado y pequeño capullo de rosa le guiñaba un ojo.

Un pequeño rastro de sangre brotó de su nariz cuando lo vio y Naruto se inclino, limpiándolo. Cerrando los ojos, respiró hondo. "Bueno, pongámonos serios ttebayo!" Gritó, el chakra kurama se envolvió a su alrededor mientras una ola de resistencia se derramaba a través de él.

Hinata todavía lo miraba por encima del hombro cuando de repente apareció detrás de ella, moviéndose tan rápido que dejó atrás una imagen secundaria. Sus manos le abofetearon el culo con una fuerte palmada. "¡A QUI VOY!" Gritó naruto , clavando su verga en su culo tan rápido y fuerte que Hinata dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y placer cuando todo su cuerpo se sacudió por la fuerza de la penetración.

Naruto retiró sus caderas hacia atrás, golpeándola antes de que su mente pudiera siquiera registrar completamente la extracción de su gruesa verga.

Sus caderas se bombearon rápida y suavemente, empujándolo hacia ella tan rápido y fuerte que su cuerpo era prácticamente borroso. La voz de Hinata salió en un grito de placer, sus ojos grises se ensancharon cuando la punta de su miembro golpeo su punto g con cada empuje. De su coño brotaron fluidos de necesidad, empapando su verga, sus bolas, e incluso el suelo debajo de ellos en sus jugos. Las sensaciones de su coño mojado y apretado envuelto alrededor de él eran asombrosas y sus gritos de placer solo lo impulsaron a ir más rápido y más fuerte.

El agarró sus caderas, tirando de ellas hacia arriba y sus pies colgados justo por encima del suelo, las piernas meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás y temblando mientras el nuevo ángulo lo dejaba conducir más profundo. Sus dedos se clavaron en el suelo cuando el clímax se acercaba , después de que el clímax la atravesó, más poderoso que ninguna otra que hubiera conocido antes. "¡Sí! ¡Follame! ¡Follame duro! ¡Más Naruto-kun!" Ella gritó una y otra vez mientras él penetraba su pobre coño violentamente .

Naruto se metió dentro de ella incluso más rápido, apretando los dientes en concentración. "¡Te voy a follar muy duro, dattebayo! "gritó, y su piel se volvió amarilla debido a la enorme cantidad del chakra del zorro que alimentaba su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron cuando su pene casi se duplicó en tamaño debido al aumento repentino del flujo de sangre, estirándola tanto que estaba silenciosamente agradecida por haber dado a luz, al menos sabía que su cuerpo podía estirarse tan lejos sin romperse. Aun así, a pesar de su flexibilidad materna, Hinata estaba en problemas.

Su coño se llenó de fluidos y tembló, sus jugos salieron de ella para lubricar su miembro mientras las estrellas brillaban detrás de sus ojos. Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando de placer sin sentido.

Naruto levantó sus caderas más arriba y ella se estiró, apoyándose contra el suelo con sus manos y él agarró sus tobillos, penetrándola a ella más rápido y más duro. La imagen de que estaba siendo suspendida casi por completo por su acerada longitud la hizo volver a correrse, sumándose a los innumerables orgasmos que se abrían camino a través de su cuerpo curvilíneo.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su culo sexy rebotar en su verga mientras la golpeaba en la posición de carretilla, asombrado y feliz de que ella era la única mujer que lo amo de verdad y que ademas, que podía seguir su ritmo en el sexo. había hermosas kunoichis de la aldea como de otras interesadas en él, pero la mayoría solo estaba interesada en él como el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja.

Hasta el momento, Hinata fue la primera mujer que lo amó, la cual abrio su corazon y cuerpo para el , y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto más de ella podría tomar.

Hinata gritó cuando su verga al rojo vivo se metió en su culo otra vez, alternando entre su coño y su culo, solo para retirarse antes de que su anillo anal pudiera comenzar a cerrarse. Su mente, que ya se tambaleaba al borde de la locura orgásmica, apenas podía aguantar mientras conducía por cada uno de sus agujeros tan rápido que parecía que dos clones de él la penetraban sin descanso. Lo único que podía hacer era jadear y gemir el nombre de su naruto, mientras su culo y tetas rebotaban sin descanso.

El sudor brotó de sus cuerpos desnudos, uniéndose a los charcos de semen a su alrededor mientras su semilla seguía saliendo de su culo y su coño, tanto que Hinata estaba casi segura de estar ya embarazada. Ella se agachó, pasándose las manos por el vientre, sintiendo que la piel se movía con cada impulso de su verga. Era una locura , de lo que era capaz, tanta fuerza, tanta resistencia, un suministro interminable de leche caliente y deliciosa solo para ella. Era demasiado, y ella gritó cuando llegó a su clímax.

"¡Más fuerte! Jodeme ¡Rompeme! No me importa ¡JODEMÉME LO MÁS FUERTE QUE PUEDAS HOKAGE-SAMA! "Aulló ella, totalmente loca de placer.

"Sí, Hinata! " Naruto estaba dándole todo su ser.

Su coño se llenó de liquido y tembló, sus jugos salieron de ella para lubricar su enorme verga mientras las estrellas brillaban detrás de sus ojos. Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando de placer sin vergüenza.

Naruto estuvo frente a ella en un instante, pero Hinata todavía podía sentir su duro eje conduciéndose hacia ella y miró por encima del hombro. Él todavía estaba allí también, desenfocándose y desenfocándose, ella se quedó sin aliento, dándose cuenta de que él había creado a dos de sí mismo. Se volvió hacia el naruto frente a ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras abría la boca para él. Su verga se hundió más allá de sus labios, entrando por la parte de atrás de su boca y por su garganta, haciendo que la carne alrededor de su cuello se estirara y lo apretara.

Hinata gimió ante la sensación de haber sido penetrada completamente, su cuerpo temblaba y tenia espasmos incontrolablemente de placer. Podía sentir su verga hinchándose en todos sus agujeros al mismo tiempo y gemía en éxtasis mientras lo que se sentía como galones de su esperma caliente se vertían en su culo, abriéndose camino más profundo hasta que su vientre gorgoteaba y se hinchaba con semillas respaldadas. Su útero estaba completamente lleno de semen, más de lo que la mayoría de los hombres podían producir en toda una vida. Su boca se estiró tan ancha como lo haría, su garganta hinchada y obscenamente obscena por la cantidad de semen que estaba bombeando en su garganta hambrienta. Podía sentirlo acumularse en su estómago y tener el efecto opuesto que había estado esperando cuando su vientre comenzó a hincharse con la gran cantidad de semilla que estaba tragando. Aún así, ella quería más.

"Hinata!" Gritó Naruto La cantidad de chakra que salió de su cuerpo era tan intensa, que los charcos de semen y fluidos de ambos a su alrededor comenzaron a girar, al principio lentamente, pero ganando velocidad y fuerza rápidamente hasta que estuvieron en medio de un remolino de vórtices de sus jugos. .

Ambos clones de Naruto se retiraron y la agarraron, lanzando a su esposa llena de semen en el aire como si no pesara nada.

Un grito atravesó sus labios manchados con semen mientras estaba en el aire, mirándolo con asombro y confusión.

Se volvió borroso de la vista y sus sentidos agudos lo detectaron detrás de ella. Naruto hizo un par de sellos con sus manos y "¡Te voy a follar en serio ttebayo!" gritó creando clones de sombra de si mismo, su cuerpo desapareció de la vista otra vez. Su coño se llenó de repente con una familiar verga dura como una roca, entrando en ella con toda la suave lentitud de una pistola de tatuajes con metanfetaminas. Otra le golpeó el culo, golpeando sin piedad el ya abierto agujero. Su boca también estaba llena de verga como antes, pero también podía sentir una verga dura que se acariciaba en cada una de sus manos. Entre y debajo de cada pecho,una verga contra su exuberante y sexy culo, incluso entre sus muslos. Se sentía como si casi todas las partes de su cuerpo estuvieran siendo folladas sin piedad por su naruto.

Hinata activó su Byakugan, jadeando ante lo que reveló su mayor visión. Había al menos una docena de naruto en el área a su alrededor, cada uno de ellos acumulando chakra a lo largo de sus cuerpos. La follaron con fuerza y velocidad imposibles, su cuerpo rebotaba como un trapo entre las innumerables encarnaciones del usuario de Kage Bunshin de su marido.

El semen se derramó dentro de ella y por todas partes cuando llegó, los chorros tan juntos que, desde su perspectiva, era todo un largo volumen de liquido que salpican sin cesar de su vagina como si estuviera orinando.

Su cabello se movía de un lado a otro, todo su cuerpo llegaba al clímax como loco, ya que Naruto no solo la follaba hasta el agotamiento, sino que también la calmaba y la acariciaba, sus manos se movían sobre su piel, sus pechos, amasando la tensión de sus músculos y acariciando suavemente ella a velocidades tan rápidas que ni su visión podía seguir.

Cuando volvieron a tocar el suelo, ni siquiera podía recordar quién era, solo que estaba acunada en los brazos de su amado naruto-kun.

"Hinata, creo que tengo energías para otro round, si puedes continuar." Se ofreció naruto sonriente, poniéndola en sus pies.

Levantó la mano, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cara y tirando de él hacia un beso. La sorpresa por el calor y la pasión era evidente en su rostro y se inclinó hacia el beso, abrazándola con fuerza.

Hinata se echó hacia atrás, atrapando y bajando al suelo sobre su espalda. Lo siguió, sus brazos y su sonrisa le dieron la bienvenida como lo hicieron cuando eran más jóvenes.

"YO SOY TU DUEÑO HINATA", dijo naruto , y el aire a su alrededor comenzó a brillar de chakra rojo, una enorme energía que abandonaba su cuerpo rápidamente. Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon, no solo por el despliegue de poder, sino también por el hecho de que su verga de repente se hinchó tanto que sus piernas fueron forzadas a los lados en una división, su cuerpo instintivamente tomó la posición que le permitiría levantarse. lo más profundamente posible Ella estaba más allá de discutir con cualquier cosa que sucediera en este punto. Quería su semilla, incluso la necesitaba, más de lo que había necesitado antes en su vida. Sus dedos de los pies se curvaron mientras deslizaba el resto de su monstruosa verga dentro de ella, tanto que ni siquiera podía empezar a adivinar cuánto tiempo era. Podía sentirlo empujando dentro de su vagina, presionando su estómago hasta que el bulto de su verga gorda estaba casi presionando contra la parte inferior de sus pechos.

Podía sentir galones sobre galones de esperma caliente chapoteando en su vientre, haciéndola reír y gemir de placer y dolor. Tanto semen, lo suficiente como para revivirla, girando dentro de ella. Sus manos vagaron sobre ella, haciéndole cosquillas, acariciándola, hábil y gentil, a pesar de su fuerza. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, clavando sus talones en su tonificado culo del rubio mientras él se conducía dentro de ella; No con el ritmo frenético y enérgico de antes, sino con un ritmo lento pero potente.

Hinata podía sentir cada empuje de su verga conduciendo más leche hasta su matriz, obligando a los innumerables espermatozoides a bajar por sus tubos hasta sus ovarios para ser fecundados. Podía sentir el familiar cosquilleo de su cuerpo deseando ser fecundada, especialmente si naruto estaba de acuerdo en fecundarla.

Él se retiró de repente, dejándola vacía por dentro, tanto literal como emocionalmente. Moviéndose más cerca, presionó su enorme verga entre sus pechos y Hinata se quedó sin aliento . Tenía que estar cerca de 10 pulgadas de largo y más grueso que su brazo. Las venas del tamaño de su pulgar se entrecruzaban a lo largo de su longitud como enredaderas enojadas y palpitantes.

Superando su shock inicial viendo como la verga de su naruto había crecido aun mas por el chakra de kurama, presionó sus enormes tetas alrededor de su longitud, jadeando ante el calor de su cuerpo sobrecargado. La punta empujó más allá de sus pechos ,enorme y ella envolvió sus labios alrededor de la punta, besando y chupando la punta mientras su lengua bailaba a lo largo de la parte inferior jugando con su prepucio, lamiendo la combinación de ambos sabores.

Su semen se derramó de la punta de su verga en un flujo constante y ella gimió, tragándola sin dudar, sus ojos azules nunca abandonaron los de ella por un momento mientras compartían este momento íntimo de pareja. Ella lo quería más de lo que nunca había deseado nada en su vida. Deseaba sentir su semen caliente contra su piel, tan caliente, tan viril. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

"¡Hinata! ¡Me Estoy corriendo!" Naruto gimió, sus huevos se hincharon con el semen, expulsando y gorgoteando mientras cantidades inhumanas de semillas calientes se arremolinaban dentro. "¡AAAHHH! ¡MIERDA!", Gritó el rubio, su verga no solo salio de entre sus tetas, sino que saltó y saltó tan fuerte que tuvo que envolver sus brazos alrededor de sus enormes enormes pechos para evitar que se escapara. Incluso entonces ella fue sacudida hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la fuerza de su verga levantándola del suelo.

La hendidura abierta de su verga se abrió y ella activó su Byakugan , observando el flujo de espeso de semen fertil, rico en chakra que fluía hacia ella. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, con la lengua colgando con anticipación.

El primer disparo de semen no se derramó de él, estalló. Hinata dejó escapar un chillido de emoción y excitación de niña mientras salpicaba su cara, meciendo su cabeza hacia atrás. Naruto se movio a la velocidad de un rayo, agarró dos enormes puñados de su cabello y la mantuvo quieta mientras él seguía acabando.

La mujer cubierta de espeso semen solo podía toser y escupir, tratando desesperadamente de beber su esperma caliente lo más rápido posible. Su garganta se onduló y se estremeció mientras tragaba y tragaba, tratando desesperadamente de consumir la mayor cantidad de su deliciosa semilla lo más humanamente posible. Podía sentir su vientre gimiendo e hinchándose por la bebida masiva, pero aún así siguió adelante, reafirmando el título que naruto-kun le habia dado como reina de la gula.

Naruto solo podía mirar con asombro como chorros espesos de su semen desaparecieron por su garganta. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, aún habia derramado un poco mas de lo que podía manejar. El exceso de leche goteaba hacia abajo y alrededor de sus senos, corría sobre su estómago hinchado y goteaba en oleadas.

Las manos de Hinata se aferraron a sus caderas, aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras se acercaba lo suficiente como para envolver sus labios alrededor de la punta de su miembro. Ella solo podía manejarlo por un poco mas, la fuerza del miembro la cual estiraba sus mejillas hasta el límite, corriéndose por las comisuras de su boca mientras intentaba en vano contener incluso un solo chorro de su enorme carga.

Le soltó el pelo y ella soltó una risita casi embriagadora mientras se echaba hacia atrás. "Sí, vente! Cubreme en tu esperma caliente. ¡Quiero que me entierres en tu semilla naruto! Ella gimió, con las manos vagando sobre su cuerpo.

Naruto gimió y el flujo de semen aumentó aún más, gracias a su control natural sobre su cuerpo. Hinata se quedó sin aliento cuando una ola de marea de esperma se corrió sobre ella, tan caliente y espesa que dudaba que el olor del sexo la dejara.

Cuando el orgasmo de naruto finalmente se detuvo, Hinata tenía una forma irreconocible en el centro de un pequeño lago de semen. Lentamente, levantó la mano, limpiando un puñado de semen de su cara y llevando los dedos empapados de semillas a sus labios. El semen salió de sus agujeros abiertos, incluso cuando ella desesperadamente trató de presionar más dentro de sí misma. A pesar de su agotamiento, la verga de Naruto aún se movía de emoción ante la vista. Hinata no tenía prisa por pararse, recogiendo lánguidamente más y más semen de naruto y presionándola contra sus labios con una mano, mientras que la otra se agachó, frotando su semilla en su clítoris en pequeños círculos rápidos que la hicieron jadear y sus caderas girar ligeramente.

"Deberíamos bañarnos," le ofreció Naruto, extendiendo una mano para que ella se ayudara a levantarse. Ella tomó su mano, la preocupación la inundó cuando él hizo una mueca de agotamiento. De repente, hinata recordó cuánto tiempo trabajó en la oficina. Quería abrazarlo, acariciarle los doloridos hombros, pero sabía que tocarlo en este estado solo los llevaría a seguir apareandose como animales.

"No te preocupes, ahora estoy relajado ". Él rubio sonrió, girándose , Hinata lo siguió y unos minutos más tarde, vieron una exuberante fuente termal .

"Esta primavera es excelente para la relajación en pareja ttebayo". le sonrio naruto con un guiño.

Ambos entraron, gimiendo de alivio cuando las aguas los cubrieron. Hinata podía sentir el dolor de su frenética frustración desapareciendo. Incluso Naruto parecía sentirse satisfecho y se movio a su lado. Ella se apoyó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

"Ese fue un entrenamiento muy agradable gracias a hinata". naruto la miró.

"Me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo, Naruto-kun, pero debes volver al trabajo", dijo Hinata.

Naruto se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. "Estoy de acuerdo". Él asintió.

Hinata sonrió, sintiéndose más satisfecha y contenta que en años. Su mano se arrastraba ociosamente más abajo, rozando ligeramente contra sus abdominales y hacia abajo. Estaba impresionada con los poderes restauradores de las aguas termales. No solo se recuperó lo suficiente para que su toque funcionara, sino que Naruto estaba duro como una roca una vez más.

"¿Por qué no hacemos esto unas cuantas veces a la semana a partir de ahora, al menos?"le ofrecio hinata a naruto . Ella sonrió, girándose hacia él y lanzando su pierna sobre su regazo.

Naruto solo pudo sonreír cuando ella se bajó sobre su eje una vez más. "¡Eso suena divertido!" Sonrió el rubio y la empujó hacia arriba.

"¡Adiós mamá!" Boruto y Himawari llamaron mientras se iban.

"¡Adiós! . Ella sonrió cuando la puerta se cerró. Caminando por el pasillo notó que Himawari había dejado una vez más uno de sus juguetes en el pasillo y se había agachado para alcanzarlo. Esta vez no hubo ningún gruñido de esfuerzo, lo que le hizo sonreír. Guardando el juguete, fue al baño y se desnudó. Pisando la escala de peso , sintió que su sangre se enfriaba ante lo que decía la escala. Después de un momento, ella comenzó a reírse, suavemente al principio, pero se hizo más fuerte hasta que su risa hizo eco a través de la casa vacía. Su vientre había perdido gran parte de su relleno adicional, pero el semen de naruto-kun era tan caliente y espeso, que se negaba obstinadamente a drenar completamente su vientre, que en realidad había ganado peso por lo denso que era.

"Supongo que tendré que trabajar mucho más duro con Naruto-kun" Hinata sonrio asi misma mientras iba a cambiar su atuendo para su sesión de entrenamiento con su amado Naruto.

Hinata cogio un minishort azul y una playera escotada , para su jornada de entrenamiento "especial"con su amado naruto-kun.


	3. Nueva oficina NH

Nueva oficina NH LEMMON

CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO SOLO MAYORES DE EDAD

Naruto Uzumaki terminó fuera de combate por su pequeña hija el día de su coronación cuando el nuevo Hokage, feliz y molesto al día siguiente en su oficina, llamó a su esposa hinata uzumaki para decidir si sus hijos merecían ser castigados o no, pero su esposa le suplicó que no los castigara a ellos.

Así que Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para divertirse con su esposa en su nueva y remodelada oficina o si su esposa pagaría caro por sus hijos, el septimo sonrió perversamente, cerrando la puerta de la oficina solo con su esposa tenía muchas ganas de castigarla. Naruto uzumaki llamaría idiota a su yo más joven. Saltando clases, actuando como un tonto haciendo travesuras alredor de su aldea . Volvería en el tiempo y golpearía a su yo más joven si pudiera. Aunque su yo mayor no es mucho mejor.

Pero, sentado en su nuevo escritorio, naruto se sintió como un genio.

"D-dijiste que querías probar esto al menos una vez". Hinata, su encantadora esposa del nuevo Hokage, dijo tímidamente bajo el escritorio donde Naruto está sentado. Jugueteando con la hebilla de su cinturón para que ella pudiera hacerle una mamada.

Después del evento de nombramiento de hokage el dia de ayer, al dia siguiente , la encantadora hinata arrastró a Naruto y lo sentó en la silla del Hokage. Sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria y amor cuando se metio abajo en el escritorio y comenzó a hurgar en sus pantalones.

Hinata está fuera de sí con emoción. Ella no pudo evitar desabrochar rapidamente el cinturón de Naruto. Han pasado dos días completos desde la última vez que hicieron el amor. Su esposo estaba tan preocupado que su mente ni siquiera pensaba en el sexo. Ahora pueden finalmente-

"¿Eep?" Hinata se quedó sin aliento cuando la gran verga de naruto-kun la abofeteó en la nariz y rostro ya dura y lista para ella . Tan gruesa como su brazo ,grande y saludable de diez pulgadas. La vista de la tan deliciosa verga de su naruto-kun hizo que la boca de Hinata se hiciera agua.

Hinata Uzumaki tragó profundamente. Por un lado ella es una mujer recatada y tímida en publico , pero cuando ella y naruto estaban en sus cosas intimas ella se transformaba en una ninfa según naruto-kun aunque ambos , aun se esforzaban en explorar su vida sexual.

sobre todo ella, que debe empujar más allá de su naturaleza tímida, para hacer que su esposo se rinda ante ella . Ella es una mujer perversa e insaciable. Su lujuria y amor por el sexo, solo la hace mas deseable ,según naruto-kun.

No ayuda que la verga de naruto-kun se vea absolutamente deliciosa. Una gran verga caliente con una gruesa cabeza bulbosa redonda. Venas gruesas y poderosas palpitaban sangre a través del imponente eje mientras se movía con entusiasmo. Su olor es muy intoxicante cuando su nariz se contrajo para oler el pesado almizcle. Madura y viril, tiene un olor muy potente. El olor primario de la lujuria masculina humedeció un poco la ropa interior de Hinata.

Ella no puede esperar hasta que regresen a casa y seria hasta la noche. Ella ansiaba por liberarse y la idea de que el miembro de naruto en frente de ella le diera una gran follada, la hizo lamer sus labios de repente secos.

Hinata dio una larga lamida desde la base del eje hasta la parte superior de su cabeza. Cuando tomó la cabeza grande en su boca, escuchó a su esposo que estaba por encima de ella gemir de placer. Ella zumbó ante el denso sabor sudoroso del almizcle masculino en su lengua.

Agitando la cabeza con entusiasmo, Hinata trató de encajar tanto como pudo en su boca. Ahuecando sus mejillas mientras ella retrocedía. Dejando que la gran verga saliera de su boca sedienta con un estallido "pop" y añadió su mano y su lengua. Masturbandolo rápidamente con su mano mientras ella lamía al miembro con gran vigor.

Cuando la peliazul cachonda volvió a chuparlo, tragando la mitad del miembro por su garganta, no pudo evitar pensar.

'El sabor de naruto-kun es increíble. El pensamiento cutre corrió a través de su cabeza mientras se atragantaba con la verga de su hombre.

Naruto estaba completamente relajado . La mamadas de Hinata siempre eran tan increíbles. Su lengua bailaba a lo largo de su eje mientras lo sostenía en su boca. Cuando ella liberó su boca, sus manos continuaron masturbando su verga aún, ella chuparía tan fuerte con un gran entusiasmo. Subiendo y bajando hasta que llegó a su límite donde simplemente se mantendría allí. ahogandose un poco y luego volver a su cabeza para repetir el proceso. Ella sonrió satisfecha cuando naruto gimió de alegría.

Pero el hokage quería más. Mientras miraba a la cabeza hinata, se movía hacia atrás y hacia adelante en su regazo, la última fuerza de voluntad y piedad de Naruto desapareció.

Tomando la cabeza de Hinata con ambas manos, Naruto se levantó y golpeó sus caderas en la cara de Hinata. Sus vellos púbicos le tapaban la nariz, sus huevos descansaban en su barbilla , mientras su miembro masivo le tapaba la garganta. La garganta de Hinata se hinchó y palpitó con la verga de naruto-kun mientras se atragantaba y se amordazaba. Sus pálidos ojos se abren en shock. Pero no por el repentino ataque a su boca, sino en su mojado coño se emociono de manera codiciosa.

"Oh, mierda ..." Naruto comenzó a penetrar la dulce boca de hinata . Agarrando con los puños el cabello de Hinata, Naruto golpeó su cara contra su entrepierna. Sus caderas se mecían a un ritmo vertiginoso, follando la garganta de Hinata con fuerza demoníaca. A pesar de que Hinata balbuceaba y babeaba, sus manos encontraron su camino a través de sus bragas y en lo profundo de su coño.

Naruto se dio cuenta y se burló de ella mientras se acariciaba ella misma. "¡¿Me pregunto qué pensaría la aldea de la primera dama... si descubrieran que eres una zorra que le encanta la verga del séptimo hokage ?!"le dijo naruto a hinata.

El control de naruto estaba lejos de desaparecer. La boca caliente de su esposa prácticamente derritió su verga mientras su garganta la apretaba como un dulce guante . Mientras él borraba sus cuerdas vocales, su cuello palpitaba mientras ella intentaba desesperadamente de obtener aire. Respirar por su nariz no tenía sentido, ya que todo lo que obtendría sería el espeso olor del almizcle de naruto. Eso solo la incitó a acelerar más sus dedos en su interior.

"¡Gluck! ¡Gluck! ¡Gluck!" sonó cuando Hinata se atragantó con el miembro y bolas de naruto rebotando en las mejillas de su rostro . La velocidad y contundencia de los movimientos de naruto. Su cabeza chocando contra su cintura es casi tan dolorosa como el ardor en su garganta. La verga de naruto bloqueaba su garganta . Lentamente haciéndola perder el conocimiento por falta de aire ,pero no le dolía.

A pesar de todo esto, el coño tembloroso de Hinata estába boquiabierto y jadeando con lujuria mientras sus dedos bombean dentroy fuera de ella. Sus bragas blancas de satén se hacían más oscuras a cada segundo cuando tenía a su naruto follandole la boca.

"Mmmm?" Tampoco pensaba que ella se correría como una cascada tampoco. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el cielo cuando comenzó a desmayarse, el coño de Hinata disparó un torrente de eyaculación, derramándose a través de su ropa interior y salpicando el nuevo piso de la oficina de Naruto.

"Bébelo todo , hinata!" Naruto le dijo furioso , el abusado rostro de Hinata fue suficiente para romper la resistencia de naruto de querer llenar su boca y garganta con su semen. Ahora completamente excitado se agachó un poco , sosteniendo la cabeza de Hinata hacia abajo, y dejó que una copiosa cantidad de esperma blanca saliera de su dura verga . Hinata respiraba fuertemente por su nariz , mientras tosía parte de lo que no tragó de los bordes de sus labios rellenos y sus mejillas hinchadas.

Mientras Hinata perdía el conocimiento, su vientre creció ligeramente con la enorme cantidad de semen que bebía. Naruto ni siquiera se detuvo un paso mientras la mantenía presionada durante más de cinco minutos contra su pubis. Cada chorro de semen es tan espeso como el último que inseminó la garganta de su esposa.

Naruto alejo su miembro de los suaves labios de su esposa que lo chupaban lentamente. A pesar de que se había desmayado, sus labios aún lo sostenían para chupar la verga de Naruto desesperadamente y como si se tratara de una un pop húmedo lo soltó, Naruto, con su verga aún dura , se deslizó fuera del rostro aturdido de Hinata. Dos gruesas corrientes de esperma le salpicaron en la cara, por el último chorro de naruto.

Hinata tosió y escupió semen y saliva mientras regresaba lentamente a la tierra de los vivos. Con las estrellas y el semen bloqueando su línea de visión, tosiendo y el semen goteando a lo largo de su boca.

"Ahhh ... eres tan delicioso , hace tanto calor, Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata en una euforia lujuriosa. "Tan rico…." Su cuerpo temblando en sudor y lujuria, es una imagen absolutamente atractiva para naruto.

Naruto se aprovechó del estado lujurioso de su esposa . La empujó sobre el escritorio. Aplastando su hermoso pecho sobre la mesa de roble mientras arrancaba su ropa. Palmeó sus suaves pechos, mientras levantaba su vestido de sol y bajaba sus bragas empapadas. Su vagina boquiabierta le parpadeaba cuando la sensual mujer gimió ante su toque.

"Viniste solamente para complacerme ". Naruto se rió ante el desesperado gemido de Hinata y el temblor de sus caderas. "Apuesto a que sueñas con chupármela todos días en frente de todo el pueblo, ¿no?".se burlo cruelmente naruto.

Naruto le dio una rápida nalgada en su trasero bien formado antes de embestir su verga por completo y profundamente en el coño de Hinata. Aplastándola en su vientre y haciéndola chillar de alegría. Hinata clavó sus uñas en la madera mientras arqueaba la espalda del placer que se disparó a través de su espalda. Ella chilló mientras su coño se apretaba para engullir la verga de Naruto.

"Me aprietas tan fuerte!" Naruto gruñó mientras se acostumbraba al coño constrictor de su Hinata. "¡Tengo suerte de tener una puta como esposa, dattebayo!"

Naruto no perdió el tiempo cogiendo el coño de Hinata. Acercando la cabeza a la mesa con una mano mientras que la otra le tocaba el pecho. Al adentrarse profundamente en el coñito de la mujer, el hombre rubio gimió de bendición. Hinata podia ser tan complaciente , temblorosa, se recargo contra la verga de Naruto desesperadamente. Suplicándole al hombre rubio que la follara duro mientras golpeaba sus caderas contra el culo de Hinata.

La joven esposa lloró y gimió. Moviendo sus caderas con necesidad mientras su marido la montaba. Naruto se deleitó con el hecho de cuán lujuriosa puede ser realmente su mujer . Acariciando su pecho grande. Fue maravilloso ver a su mujer apretarlo tan fuerte que podia doblar su verga tan fácilmente.

"¡¿Me pregunto qué pensarían todos nuestros amigos si nos descubrieran ahora mismo ?" Él rubio sonrió cuando la sintió apretar fuertemente su eje en un ligero orgasmo.

"Lo siento ~!" Hinata se lamentó. Su lengua babeaba mientras jadeaba de lujuria. "¡Lo siento por ser una esposa tan lujuriosa!"

La misma Hinata no pudo detener sus chillidos de placer. Naruto penetro su coño como una bestia. Golpeando profundamente en su matriz y golpeando contra sus sensibles paredes. Puntos sensibles que ella no creía que estaban ahí, siendo golpeadas con fuerza por la verga de su naruto. El amor suave y brutal de Naruto-kun es absolutamente divino para ella. Él siempre es tan amable y cariñoso como ella imaginó que sería y una bestia en la cama cuando se lo proponía.

Pero naruto gruño con lujuria, sus implacables estocadas no se detenían. Hizo que su cuerpo se arqueara con cada gemido. Empujando hacia atrás en intentos inútiles para tratar de tomar la gran verga más profundamente en su delicioso coño. Sus palabras degradantes la hicieron temblar. La forma en que la hizo sentir como una puta total, pidiendo verga y semen.

"¡Te voy a llenar , mis huevos tienen mucho semen!" Naruto lanzó un gruñido profundo y poderoso empujón justo antes de correrse. llenando el coño de hinata completamente con su semilla. Mientras que Hinata se corrió tan fuerte con un alegre gemido mientras rocíaba el suelo con sus fluidos. Hinata gimió y gimió mientras estaba llena. Su cuerpo se contrajo mientras el hombre rubio daba un empujón brutal y corto con cada disparo de semen.

Con su eje aún duro como la piedra, Naruto levantó a una Hinata chirriante de sus piernas. Sus piernas se abrieron para mostrar la verga gorda de naruto-kun estirando su coño hacia la puerta de la oficina de Hokage. Si alguien entraba ahora por la puerta abierta, la verían a ella, una mujer casada y decente , siendo arada por su esposo.

"No he terminado todavía, hinata ..." gruñó Naruto mientras comenzaba a penetrar profundamente en el coño de Hinata.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras la verga la penetraba fuertemente , ella golpeó su coño en contra de la verga de naruto . Mostrando un gran poder mientras él se movía hacia arriba en Hinata mientras la movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo a un ritmo vertiginoso. Su miembro grande se hinchó a través de la barriga de Hinata. Encogiéndose y creciendo con cada empuje furioso. Golpeando incluso más profundamente en el coño de Hinata mientras gruñía más palabras duras a la mujer sexy.

"Apuesto a que si alguien entra por esa puerta ahora mismo, ¡¿no te importaría ?!" Naruto Se rió de éxtasis en su cara cuando su abundante pecho rebotó de forma salvaje en su empuje.

"¡Te pones de rodillas y llenas tu codiciosa boca con mis bolas justo en frente de la gente! Demonios, probablemente les pidas que se unan , ¡eh!"

"¡Un! ¡Ah! ¡Ngh!" Hinata, tan arrastrada por la lujuria, solo pudo jadear y gemir en respuesta.

Hinata se aferró a la nuca de naruto. Para su propio provecho, con los ojos cruzados y la lengua con una sonrisa feliz en sus labios. Su amor por Naruto nunca fue olvidado, ya que fue reemplazado y combinado por una lujuria desenfrenada. El ritmo brutal del eje de naruto rompió su coño cuando llegó Hinata.

"Hiii ~" un chorro de eyaculacion femenina se disparó del coño de hinata y roció sobre el escritorio nuevo. Haciendo que Naruto se burle de ella.

"Dime cuántos hombres has fantaseado con follarte, hinata, ¿eh?" Él le dio un pequeño empujón en ella que la golpeó justo en su vientre.

"Solo tu!" Hinata se jactó con una sonrisa tonta. "¡tu! ¡tu verga! ¡tu verga! ¡Tu verga por todas partes! ¡En mi culo! ¡En mi boca! ¡Golpeando mi caliente coño!"

Ella se imaginó a sí misma siendo brutalizada por un grupo de clones de naruto . Golpeando su coño en callejones sórdidos. Rellenando todos sus agujeros en medio de la calle. Atada a su propia cama, las piernas abiertas, mientras que todo el pueblo dormía plácidamente.

"¡Me encanta tu verga naruto-kun! ¡Me encanta que me trates como a un juguete !" Hinata se convirtió en un balbuceo roto mientras le rogaba a Naruto que se corriera. "¡Por favor llena mi coño con semen! ¡Por favor, naruto-kun!"

La idea de que Hinata fuera arada por sus clones de sombra hizo que las piernas de Naruto se pusieran rígidas. Su verga se corrió con fuerza y con mayor fuerza que antes. Su miembro disparó otra carga masiva de su esperma. Cada chorro de la cabeza de su pene hizo que el vientre de Hinata creciera más y más. Arruinando el nuevo piso de su oficina , echó un chorro de algo de su semen mientras perdía su mente por el placer.

Hinata se quedo jadeando. Su rostro se distorsionó con la baba y el semen mientras se retorcía débilmente en el pecho de su naruto-kun. Después de correrse demasiado, la mayoría de los hombres ya estarían satisfechos, pero no su su naruto-kun. sonrió hinata

Más allá de pensar claramente a este ritmo, Hinata no se dio cuenta de que la empujaron sobre sus hombros sobre la mesa cuando Naruto sacó su verga de su coño lleno de leche. Su semen goteaba entre el lujoso y redondo culo de Hinata y sobre su pecho abultado. Él extendió sus piernas en el aire para darle acceso a su apretada orificio arrugado. Naruto sonrió a su retorcido ano.

El hokage empujó su cabeza bulbosa contra el ano de Hinata. Su semen y el jugo de su coño resbaladizo de Hinata hicieron que su eje se deslizara fácilmente en el agujero apretado de la jadeante Hyuga. El dulce coño de su esposa no es nada comparado con su culo.

Mientras su coño se apoderaba de su verga , el culo de Hinata se apretaba fuertemente. Sin embargo, no le impidió empujar bruscamente . Ralentizando comenzó a mover su pene dentro y fuera. Empujando más de su eje en ella con cada bombeo mortal de sus caderas. Cuando finalmente tocó fondo, suspiró cuando su verga se contrajo con la urgencia de soltarse. Después de acostumbrarse a ella, Naruto reanudó sus golpes.

Hinata solo podía gemir de mala gana cuando su culo es arado. Recibiendo un tratamiento aún más severo y luego su penetración mas minuciosa, la convirtió en nada más que una muñeca de trapo. Babeando en su boca jadeante mientras su pecho rebotaba alrededor de la pura fuerza de las caderas del Hokage. el dominio de naruto-kun la había esclavizado por completo. en lo único que pensaba ,era en la dura verga de naruto.

El agarre de Naruto en las piernas abiertas de Hinata está revestido de hierro mientras conducía lo más profundo posible en su esposa cachonda. el embistió con fuerza el ano de su hinata. Marcando el culo de Hinata con su propia verga , mientras la follaba con brutalidad al igual que a su diezmado coño.

"¡Mierda!" Naruto maldijo con un empuje muy poderoso. "¡Nunca me acostumbro a follarte el culo hinata!"gruño el rubio.

Naruto bajo un poco su ritmo. pero eso no disminuyó la fuerza de ruptura cerca del hueso que condujo hacia Hinata. Las pálidas mejillas de su esposa ahora son rojas y las vigorosas palmadas que ahora dominan el sonido en la oficina. Los profundos gruñidos de Naruto ahogaron los silenciosos y silenciosos gemidos de Hinata. Al estar tan completamente follada más allá de lo que alguna vez sintió, dejó de pensar en nada más que la verga bestial que la embestía.

Hinata se corrió y se corrió constantemente. A veces ella chorreaba, rociándose su propia cara con sus jugos. Otras veces, su coño solo se aburría y se contraía cuando ella débilmente arrullaba formando un shock que paralizaba su cuerpo.

Con un último empujón naruto acumuló su última carga. aun mayor , el diluvio blanco inundó el vientre de Hinata. Sorprendentemente, no hubo ningún chillido masivo cuando Hinata llegó al orgasmo violentamente también. la vagina de hinata disparo sus fluidos rociando todo el lugar , pero su voz sonaba suave comparada con todos los gemidos que hizo .Con cada pulso pesado de la verga de naruto-kun, el vientre de Hinata creció y creció. La carga masiva de semen hace que se vea como si estuviera teniendo gemelos. Tanto semen salio de su punta, rellenandola suavemente . Mientras ella descansaba, tendida sobre sus hombros, los fluidos corporales combinados de ambos se corrían por todos los agujeros disponibles de su esposa satisfecha.

"Mmmm ..." El rubio hokage suspiró mientras sacaba su verga suavemente del último agujero abusado de Hinata.

Cayó de nuevo en la silla, completamente cansado. Su pene finalmente se desinfló, mientras que el culo de Hinata se quedó boquiabierto y le mostro a Naruto su semilla pegajosa. Se le cayó por la espalda y se dejó caer al suelo. Su esposa se crispó con una sonrisa feliz en su cara.

"Entonces, um Hinata?" Naruto dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento. Un poco avergonzado de que se haya pasado un poco de la raya con su lenguaje vulgar . Si Hinata alguna vez recupera su sentido, me abofetearía por decir groserías.

Un poco preocupado, preguntó: "Entonces ... ¿te gustaría hacer esto otra vez en mi oficina otra vez, dijo Naruto?"

"Ah. Ahhh ..." Un gemido satisfecho fue la unica respuesta de Hinata.

Tomando eso como un sí, Naruto sonrió. "¡Genial!"


	4. disculpas NH

Naruhina travesuras

mientras Hinata estaba en su cocina, tomando una taza de té caliente, la kunoichi podía escuchar el ruido de las llaves en su puerta a unos pocos metros de distancia. "Me pregunto quién podría ser ..." Respirando hondo y activando su Byakugan por solo un segundo, la madre de dos hijos sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que solo era Naruto, su esposo entrando en su puerta. "¡sonrio, Naruto-kun! ~" Con una sonrisa, ella comenzó a preparar una taza de té para su esposo. "Cuando ella escuchó sus pasos acercándose a ella sin escucharlo decir su razón para venir, su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente". ¿Todo está bien? "

"Hinata ... Estoy aquí por Boruto ..." Suspiro pesadamente mientras tomaba la taza de té que su mujer de pelo púrpura le tendía, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Gracias, pero iré directo al grano, no es nada demasiado grave , así que no hay que preocuparse".

"¿Qué ha hecho Boruto ahora?" Lo juro, él realmente es el hijo de su padre, te guste o no. "Una risita suave dejó a la mujer recordando el momento en que su primer hijo habia odiado todo lo que estaba relacionado con el ser Hokage , mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo". No ha estado dañando la propiedad otra vez , ¿verdad? le pregunto a naruto.

"Bueno, a Boruto simplemente desobedece mis órdenes y la forma en que funcionan las cosas, ya sabes, odia que genin solo pueda asumir ciertas misiones y necesite entrenar casi sin parar". Tomando un sorbo de té y suspirando delante de él. Con un gusto satisfactorio, el hombre rubio simplemente sostuvo la taza en sus manos mientras miraba a Hinata. . "Es solo un niño, es mi hijo, pero debe ser castigado, lo siento hinata he sido un pesimo padre ". Pensé en venir y discutir su castigo contigo, cariño le dijo el rubio a su mujer.

"¡No, no te disculpes, Naruto-kun! ¡Lamento mucho que Boruto te esté estresando tanto!" Por supuesto, los instintos naturales de la mujer le decian que su esposo en verdad se preocupaba por sus hijos , pero el estres de ser hokage impedia a veces estar con ellos . Ella siempre ayudaba a su esposo a "Desestresarse" después de un largo día en la oficina. Necesitaba disculparse por Boruto por ser un chico malo,pero hinata no queria que naruto castigara a su pequeño asi que se le ocurrio una idea, después de todo naruto era facil de manipular . "Aquí naruto-kun , déjame ayudarte a aliviar algo de tu estrés como una disculpa por mi hijo Hokage-sama. ~" Mientras lamía sus labios, podía ver el rubor que comenzaba a formarse en las mejillas de naruto , trayendo una sonrisa a su rostro . "Naruto-kun te prometo que te sentirás mucho mejor cuando hayamos terminado".

Tragando lo suficiente fuerte para que su mujer lo escuchara, no pudo evitar rendirse cuando ella capturó sus labios en un cálido beso, apoyándolo contra el mostrador con tanta suavidad. Sintiendo que estaba comenzando a deshacer su ropa metiendo la mano en sus boxers, Naruto no sabía qué decir, solo estaba feliz y abrumado cuando su hermosa esposa, estaba intentando evitar el castigo de boruto , por lo cual el rubio dijo . "Si Boruto sigue estresándome, es posible que tenga que regresar de nuevo a casa por las tardes hinata cuando solo te encuentres tu hinata..."Dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

Hinata simplemente jadeó emocionada mientras soltaba la verga de naruto , sonriendo mientras caía de rodillas y colocaba docenas de suaves y rápidos besos a lo largo de la verga y los huevos de naruto cubriendolos de saliva. "Siempre puedes venir cuando estes estresado naruto-kun, especialmente si tengo que seguir disculpándome por los errores de nuestro hijo". Al pasar su lengua por la parte inferior del eje llevando sus labios a su prepucio lo chupo suavemente , la madre se aseguró de que sus ojos blancos lo miraran constantemente a sus ojos azules, sonriendo, ya que podía sentir que ya empezaba a caer bajo su toque. . Su verga rígida nunca dejó de sentir la sensación de su lengua cuando ella enganchó sus suaves manos en su vestido ligero y se desnudó, dejándola sola con un par de bragas de color negro. Al ver que sus ojos se abrieron al ver su magnífico cuerpo, desarrollado y tonificado para una madre de dos hijos, una risita suave la dejó cuando una de sus manos envolvió su dura verga y comenzó a acariciarla. " Parece que a alguien le gusta lo que dijo al rubio ~ No te preocupes naruto-kun, tendrás que hacer algo más que ver , muy pronto ".

Naruto simplemente asintió mientras sentía la otra mano en su cadera mientras ella lo acariciaba rápida y profesionalmente. Ella puede parecer completamente natural para esto, ya que su esposa tiene tanta habilidad para controlarlo con las manos y la lengua. Después de todo, su esposo siempre ha sido conocido como el Idiota Hiperactivo de la Hoja. "Me encantaría sentir ... esos ...". Un gemido de placer abandonó la lengua del hombre cuando sintió que los labios de Hinata se envolvían alrededor de la cabeza de su verga, una sensación de calor que rodeaba a su miembro cuando sintió su baba en su verga . El Hokage sonrió cuando él olvidó por completo su objetivo inacabada de sentir sus tetas suaves masajeando su polla, pero ciertamente no lo hizo. Al sentir su boca alejarse de la cabeza de su verga, el calor regresó rápidamente cuando hizo lo que ambos querían, envolviendo sus grandes pechos con forma de almohada alrededor de su gran miembro.

"¿Para sentir qué cosa , naruto-kun? ¿Para sentir mis tetas alrededor de tu verga de esta manera? —Sus ojos se movieron desde su rostro a su miembro rígido cuando sintió que palpitaba entre sus suaves montículos. Sonriendo mientras escuchaba unos pocos gemidos dejarlo, Hinata rápidamente comenzó a masajear su verga con sus pechos, apretándolos alrededor de la palpitante erección tan fuerte como pudo. Sus instintos le enseñaron a lamer la cabeza cada vez que asomaba a través de sus pechos, haciendo que naruto gimiera y se retorciera debajo de ella en el proceso mientras lo llevaba a la agonía del éxtasis puro. "Me aseguraré de castigar a Boruto yo misma después de haberte disculpado adecuadamente contigo naruto-kun ~"Dijo la mujer.

Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los del hombre fueron los gemidos en este punto, sintiendo algo que adoraba, sentir los pechos de su Hyuga moviéndose a lo largo de su verga y haciendo que su orgasmo se acercaba rápidamente. No le ayudó escuchar a la mujer de pelo púrpura hablarle así mientras le estaba complaciendo. Pasando sus manos por su cabeza y sosteniéndola lo más cerca posible de su escote para que ella pudiera darle placer a su verga cada vez que salía de la parte superior de sus pechos, Naruto tuvo que morderse el labio para controlarse y hacerse cargo demasiado rápido. "Por supuesto, tomará más que solo esto para que perdone a nuestro hijo... después de todo lo que ha hecho ..." El hokage rubio simplemente se retorció bajo esos pechos perfectos cuando su primer orgasmo se acercó rápidamente. Mordiéndose el labio mientras ella lo empujaba en medio de la felicidad,

Dejando sus pechos en su base por un momento y chupando la punta de la verga de Naruto, Hinata simplemente lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, girando su suave lengua en la rotación perfecta alrededor de su miembro. Cuando ella escupio el miembro, dejando que un poco de baba cayera entre sus pechos para engrasar su eje, hinata también se mordió el labio. "No te preocupes, naruto-kun. Tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que alguien llegue a casa. Me alegraré de ir más allá hasta que mi precioso hijo sea perdonado. ~ "La mujer comenzó a mover sus suaves montículos con mayor rapidez, estirándose y pellizcando sus pezones mientras lo hacía para hacer un pequeño espectáculo para naruto. Cada gemido que ella soltaba era para él y quería asegurarse de que él supiera eso. "Está bien que te corras cuando quieras. Quiero que te corras en mi cara y tetas. ¡Cúbralos con su semen naruto-kun! ~ "Sin esperar otra respuesta del padre de su hijo, la mujer de cabello oscuro continuó chupando la cabeza de su verga cada vez que se asomaba a su escote, sonriendo al sabor. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo sentir un fuerte agarre en la parte posterior de su cabeza, manteniéndola en su lugar mientras escuchaba a naruto gemir de placer, sacudiendo sus caderas mientras dejaba salir gruesos chorros de esperma, cubriendo Su cara e incluso metiéndose un poco en su pelo. Hinata no pudo contener su exclamación de excitación cuando una pequeña cantidad de semen salió de su verga , después la cubrió en la mejilla y el ojo izquierdo, haciendo que se mantuviera cerrada.

Apoyándose contra el mostrador, naruto se sorprendió al sentir que los labios suaves de hinata plantaban un beso en la punta de su verga , solo para sentir que eran reemplazados por su lengua mientras lamía la última porción de semen que había dejado salir. Por supuesto, ver cómo sucedía esto solo hacía que su libido volviera a aumentar, por lo que quería ir a la segunda ronda. "Por qué…. ¿Por qué no llevamos esto a nuestra habitación, Hinata ...? Asegúrate de que nadie nos pueda ver, ¿cierto?

"¡Okey naruto-kun! ~" Hinata soltó una risita suave cuando sintió que algo de su semen caliente goteaba de su rostro en sus pechos una vez que se puso de pie, drenando en su escote. "Tengo el atuendo perfecto que quiero mostrarte. así que esto sera especial. ~ "Una vez que estuvo de pie otra vez, hinata agarró la mano de su esposo y lo arrastró a la habitación, sonrojándose un poco cuando pudo sentir sus ojos hambrientos mirando hacia abajo por su parte trasero que se agitaba al caminar . Sin embargo, eso no detuvo el placer y la emoción que la recorrían cuando comenzó a disfrutar de la sensación de que la miraba como si lo fuera la unica mujer en el mundo para el.

Sin embargo, una vez que llegaron al dormitorio y Naruto cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, se dio cuenta rápidamente de que ella se apresuraba a entrar en su vestidor. El hombre de ojos azules no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba, pero mientras se sentaba en la cama esperando, no podía negar que este viaje para simplemente saludar a su esposa y tratar de relajarse se convertiría en algo tan grandioso. "Tal vez debería huir de la oficina, más a menudo, ..." Por supuesto, solo estaba pensando en voz alta porque sabía que ser el Hokage era un trabajo muy ocupado y estresante, además del hecho de que sabía que Boruto quería pasar. Más tiempo con él. "Probablemente debería venir y ver a Hinata más a menudo ... Ver si está bien ..." No se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta, o que la mujer en el armario podía escuchar cada palabra.

"Estas ... no estás muy equivocado... —Su voz era tranquila y tímida cuando abrió la puerta del armario, mostrando una oscuridad pero a través del camisón que se aferraba perfectamente a sus curvas. Dando unos pasos fuera de lo más cercano, se hizo evidente que ella estaba usando un juego de tacones a juego debido al chasquido en el suelo. Sonriendo suavemente mientras se sentaba en la cama, sabía que Naruto podía ver las medias oscuras que subían por sus piernas y parecía estar en lo alto de los muslos. "¡Pero no es como si fueras un mal marido! Siempre te amaré, Naruto, pero últimamente ... has estado trabajando tan duro que ni siquiera tenemos tiempo para nosotros antes de que los niños crezcan ,pasemos tiempo con los niños ... "Suspirando suavemente mientras miraba a los ojos del hombre, se sorprendió al sentir un beso cayendo en sus labios brevemente. Así que ... Por favor, perdóname por dejarme llevar por mi deseo de pasar tiempo contigo... dijo hinata.

Riéndose suavemente cuando él la agarró de la mano, Naruto asintió y besó a la mujer una vez más. "Está bien. Olvidemos la tristeza y las razones para hacer esto y sigamos adelante. Voy a venir contigo en cualquier momento que necesite para relajarme y si tu quieres ... "Ayuda" ... con eso, me encantaría ayudarte le djo naruto . ~ "Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio que su rostro se relajaba y volvía a alegrarse, al igual que en la cocina. "Acuéstate sobre tu espalda. ~"

Asintiendo y escuchando el consejo de naruto , Hinata rápidamente se recostó sobre su espalda, sonriendo mientras levantaba sus piernas al aire y exponía su coño para que Naruto lo viera. "Quieres follarme hasta que te corras dentro, ¿no? ~ Bueno, adelante, Naruto-kun. Siéntete libre de follarme tan fuerte como puedas y créeme hazlo fuerte . ~ "Su sonrisa solo se amplió cuando vio al rubio Hokage desvestirse y se mordió el labio en el sitio de su cuerpo en exhibición para él. Enganchando sus brazos debajo de las rodillas de sus piernas y extendienso sus piernas lo mas que pudo hacia los lados, la madre de ojos blancos hizo todo lo posible por mantener sus piernas abiertas para él mientras miraba su dura verga.

Naruto respiró hondo antes de sonreír y gatear sobre su amante, capturando sus labios en un beso caliente y apasionado mientras deslizaba su verga en su coño sorprendentemente apretado. Alejándose del tiempo suficiente para que ella jadeara de placer mientras él se tomaba su tiempo para llenarla, el hombre de ojos azules envolvió sus manos alrededor de cada uno de sus pechos, apretándolos y ordeñándolos por todo lo que valían cuando él comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante . Cada empuje hacia ella hizo que su miembro la estirara, provocando un fuerte gemido de la mujer hasta que ella se inclinó y capturó sus labios en otro beso lleno de lujuria. A ninguno de los dos les importó si esto los dejaba agotados , ambos estaban muy felices de hacer esto juntos, especialmente cuando la impresionante verga de Naruto comenzó a golpear todos los puntos perfectos dentro del coño apretado de Hinata.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de naruto , hinata se sorprendió cuando él levantó sus caderas y la puso en la posicion perfecta para aarearse , golpeando contra la parte posterior de su matriz con cada empuje que hizo. Por el momento, ella se olvidaría de todo, solo concentrándose en la verga que podría sentir mientras continuaba estirando su coño con cada movimiento de las caderas de su compañero, especialmente cuando él apretó sus pechos y la hizo gritar de felicidad, probablemente dejando que un vecino o dos escucharla en el proceso Hinata envolvió con entusiasmo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su naruto para evitar que se retirara del todo, queriendo que el miembro de él se calentara dentro de ella en todo momento, incluso si solo era una esposa codiciosa mientras su coño se contraía alrededor de su verga con cada ola de éxtasis que se estrelló sobre ella cuando la punta de su verga golpeó contra la parte posterior de su vientre.

Mientras escuchaba los gemidos de felicidad que resonaban en la habitación, supo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo antes de comenzar a empujar sus caderas aún más rápido y más duro dentro de ella, haciendo que sus gemidos solo se hicieran más fuertes y más necesitados con cada empuje en su apretado coño. Ya estaba sintiendo el placer y la lujuria y obtener lo mejor de él, pero Naruto estaba decidido a resistir todo lo que pudiera antes de llenar su vientre con su semilla. En el fondo, él esperaba que hinata quedara embarazada de otro bebe, eso de nuevo la marcaria como suya. Pero eso no importó, ya que el pensamiento abandonó su mente una vez que sus uñas comenzaron a arañar su espalda y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás con alegría. Cada vez que tocaba fondo en su coño, podía sentir su cuerpo retorciéndose con necesidad, causando que su arrebato se convierta en un espasmo alrededor de su miembro aún más a medida que su deseo igual y la necesidad de correrse empeoren por segundo. "Hinata! Voy a ... voy a ...

"¡Está bien! ¡H-hazlo dentro naruto-kun! ¡Lléname con tu semilla y haz que sea tuya! ~ "Mientras sus palabras hacían eco en la habitación con un sentimiento de deseo y desvergüenza, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo sentir el calor abrasador del semen de su esposo inundando su vientre. Tampoco tuvo que esperar mucho más para que su propio orgasmo llegara a estrellarse a través de ella, arrugando su cuerpo con un retorcido placer que la dejó ansiosa aún más cuando su coño se apretó con fuerza alrededor del miembro de Naruto. Todo en el mundo que no era el hombre dentro de ella o el placer que recorría su cuerpo no tenía relevancia en su mente y no lo haría hasta que sintiera que ambos estaban debidamente satisfechos. "¿Qué ... ¿Qué dices naruto-kun ... ¿Vamos a ... tener otra ronda ...? "Hinata se forzó a pronunciar las palabras a través de respiraciones pesadas, con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado necesitada hacia su naruto.

"Me encantaría, pero ... voy a necesitar un poco de descanso ... Estoy un poco agotado, Hinata". Sonriendo mientras sacaba a su miembro de su coño tembloroso y necesitado, dejó un suave suspiro Él mientras miraba hacia abajo a su hermosa figura. "Tienes un cuerpo simplemente hermoso ...", admitió con una suave sonrisa, simplemente recostándose a su lado y tirándola hacia un suave beso, mucho menos acalorado que los otros que han compartido hasta ahora. Fue una sorpresa para él sentirla empujando su lengua más allá de sus labios y comenzar a jugar con los suyos, pero ciertamente no iba a quejarse de eso ya que ella se acurrucó felizmente a su lado.

"Gracias, Naruto-kun ... A veces todavía tengo los mismos problemas de inseguridad que tuve cuando era niña. Pero oírte decir eso me hace feliz. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, la mujer de ojos blancos le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras se acurrucaba aún más cerca de su cuerpo, disfrutando del calor de su piel contra la suya. " entre nosotros…. Me trae recuerdos gratos al estar así contigo, especialmente con más diversión en camino ". Mientras descansaba su cabeza en su hombro, no le importaba el semen que goteaba de su coño, o el calor de sus jugos que cubrían su estómago lentamente comenzando a volverse frío contra su piel.

Naruto sonrió mientras jalaba a su mujer con otro beso, mordiéndose el labio por un momento antes de alejarse y tratando de hacer que ella siguiera su ejemplo. Cuando eso falló, sus ojos azules se entrecerraron ligeramente mientras observaba una sonrisa de desafío en sus labios. "Oh, ya veo cómo es. ~" Al levantarse de la cama y agarrar sus caderas, el Hokage le dio la vuelta a hinata sobre sus manos y rodillas, obligando a sus pies a colgarse del borde de la cama para que pudiera alcanzar su dulce trasero. y abofetearlo si quisiera, lo que definitivamente hizo. Afortunadamente, su cama estaba lo suficientemente baja como para que él todavía pudiera follarle el culo apretado mientras estaba de pie en el suelo. Sin ningún tipo de advertencia o aviso, naruto extendió sus mejillas y se sumergió, rodeando su lengua alrededor de su agujero fruncido y sonriendo mientras escuchaba los gritos ahogados y los gemidos silenciosos de su mujer.

Todo lo que Hinata pudo hacer por el repentino asalto de la lengua de naruto fue enterrar su cara en las almohadas y morderla lo más fuerte que pudo, conteniendo sus gemidos pero aún dejando escapar gemidos y gemidos cuando sintió que su lengua se abría paso dentro de ella solo por un momento. Cuando la mujer de pelo púrpura soltó un fuerte pero silencioso suspiro en la tela, se dio la vuelta para intentar gritarle a naruto por hacer algo así sin previo aviso, curiosa por lo que pasaba por su mente, pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por la sensación de dos dedos de repente llenando su apretado agujero, haciendo que sus músculos se contraigan alrededor de los dedos. Casi de inmediato, supo que no iba a esperarla para que se ajustara a él antes de que empezara a follarle el culo, no es como si fuera a quejarse de la atención que su culo casi nunca recibía por algo más que un azote rápido. Sin embargo,

"Tengo que asegurarme de que estés bien relajada y estirada antes de que te folle el culo", admitió naruto, sonriendo mientras bajaba su otra mano para azotar las nalgas de hinata, riéndose mientras se sacudía su lindo trasero y ella gimió al mismo tiempo. "¡Aunque, nunca hubiera esperado que mi esposa me extrañara tanto como para tener sexo anal! ~" Por supuesto, las palabras que le decia a su mujer no eran nada serias, pero sabía que la degradación era suficiente para que ella aguantaro un poco más, especialmente porque Una vez más apretó sus dedos al mismo tiempo que le llamaba una puta anal. Sin embargo, mientras bajaba su otra mano para darle otra bofetada, dejó que su mano se demorara y amasara su mejilla regordeta, disfrutando de la forma en que se había moldeado en su mano incluso cuando se puso roja.

Hinata nunca había esperado que Naruto fuera tan rudo con ella después su corazon empezo a palpitar rapidamente con las palabras sucias y nalgadas que naruto le propinaba, pero definitivamente no iba a quejarse de las placenteras sensaciones dolorosas que fluían a través de su cuerpo, incluso cuando el hombre que amaba la llamaba puta amante del anal Uno de sus secretos más importantes, le encantaba la atención que él le estaba prestando. No ayudaba que casi todos los ninjas supieran usar sus manos y dedos de manera experta debido a todos los signos de las manos, pero la forma en que parecía encontrar todos los lugares perfectos dentro de ella para enviar su cuerpo con alegría y deseo era algo de lo que ella quería más. La mujer de ojos blancos ni siquiera podía gemir su nombre adecuadamente para hacerle saber que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, todo lo que salía de sus labios eran sonidos incoherentes que aún parecían alegres y necesitados.

-Aunque, cuando Naruto sacó sus dedos de su culo y rápidamente los reemplazó con su lengua una vez más, Hinata ciertamente no se estaba quejando. Más gemidos salieron de sus labios cuando pudo sentir otro orgasmo burbujeando dentro de ella, solo por haber jugado y lamido su trasero como si fuera ramen . Hinata amaba la forma en que su naruto jugaba con su cuerpo, jugando con su trasero con su lengua, mano mientras usaba sus dos manos para apretar y ordeñar sus pechos debajo de su cuerpo. Después de unos momentos de sentir su lengua deslizándose dentro de ella, aplicando presión en cada punto que podía manejar, la mujer de cabello púrpura finalmente pudo forzar lo que quería, tan simple como era. "¡Más! Más, naruto-kun! ¡Dame más! ~ "A ella no le importaba si naruto usaba su lengua, sus dedos, su verga o toda su mano,.

Abriendo los ojos que mantenia cerrados mientras sacaba la lengua de su apretado ano , Naruto se apresuró a alinear el trasero de hinata separando sus nalgas y apuntando al apretado agujero en contra de su verga, llenando instantáneamente su agujero necesitado con cada centímetro de su miembro y arrojándola sobre el borde en casi un instante. Aunque, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba y se apretaba alrededor de su eje, no paró de rodar sus caderas, obligando a que su momento de felicidad durara todo lo que quisiera mientras continuaba empujándola hacia ella, tocando fondo con cada empuje. No importaba mientras él la hiciera feliz y se sintiera tan bien como ella quería, que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando la alcanzó debajo de ella y la agarró de los pechos una vez más, amasándolos en su agarre firme. El hombre de ojos azules no planeaba detenerse, no hasta que le había llenado el culo de leche y la había dejado goteando su semen, y tal vez ni siquiera después de eso pudira sentarse . Gruñendo con cada empuje,naruto empezo a penetrarla duramente.

Cuando esta segunda oleada de placer abrumador se apoderó de ella, Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando su placer a la intemperie para que todos la escucharan mientras la mujer chorreaba de su coño como si estuviera orinando una vez más, cubriendo las sabanas limpias de cama debajo de ella con sus jugos de excitación. Incluso mientras sentía que Naruto seguía penetrandola , estaba en su punto máximo, tan sensible como iba a obtener hacia el placer que la recorría y sabía que él no iba a detenerse todavía, especialmente una vez que sacó uno. La mano de su pecho la dejo y golpeó su culo con ella. En ese momento, sintió que la otra mano del hombre se enredaba en su cabello, tirándo de ella para que estuviera prácticamente en su regazo cuando él la penetro, golpeando todos los puntos nuevos que la volvían loca una vez más. "Yo ... no sabía ... ¡que te nesesitaba tanto ! ~" Su voz salió perezosa y cansada cuando sintió que sus caderas golpeaban contra su trasero,

"Oh, puedo hacer más que esto, pero su culo apretado y perfecto no obtendrá nada de esto esta vez. ~" Una sonrisa en su rostro, una mano en su cabello, y otra mano en su regordeta parte posterior, apretando y Amasando la carne suave, Naruto estaba en el cielo, amando cada segundo de su culo lo apretaba con avidez alrededor de su miembro rígido y aflojándose alrededor de él cada vez que se retiraba. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su tercer orgasmo se acercaba rápidamente, casi se estrelló contra él en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que el placer era casi demasiado. Sin embargo, el Hokage era más que capaz de aguantar solo un poco más, arrojando a la mujer en su cama matrimonial y forzando su cabeza en una almohada de nuevo y su trasero en el aire. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle qué había planeado, el macho gruñó cuando él rodó sus caderas hacia ella por última vez, inundando su cuerpo con su semen, una cantidad menor que su primer orgasmo, pero más que suficiente para que el calor irradie a través de su cuerpo. Cuando él salió de ella, era un espectáculo para la vista. Hinata uzumaki su esposa estaba goteando su semen de su culo con una mirada de pura felicidad en su rostro mientras sus propios jugos habían empapado la cama debajo de ella. Riéndose suavemente para sí mismo, orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer, naruto sonrió mientras se arrastraba hacia la cama junto a su cara, poniendo su verga delante de sus labios y suspirando mientras ella succionaba perezosamente, girando su lengua alrededor de la punta y lamiendo el prepucio del hokage limpiendolo , finalmente, el eje de naruto volvio a ponerse duro y él comenzó a empujar en la boca de hinata suavemente . Cuando hinata probó su sabor mesclado de su propio ano y el semen de naruto en su lengua, Hinata supo que no había forma de que naruto-kun volvería a correrse tan rápido, pero mientras continuaba arrastrando su lengua a lo largo de la parte inferior de su verga con cada movimiento de sus caderas de naruto , todo lo que importaba en su mente era hacerlo feliz. Especialmente porque eso significaba que regresaría por más, cuando su cuerpo se recuperó de esta experiencia de todos modos. Un gemido silencioso y ahogado salió de su garganta cuando lo sintió empujarlo, estirándola un poco antes de que ella lo sacara de su boca y apoyarlo en su cara. "YO…. Tú naruto-kun ... volverás mas seguido a casa ... verdad…?"

"Bueno ... no es como si nunca volviera a casa hinata , ¿verdad? ~", dijo naruto , dándole una palmada en el culo una vez más cuando se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. "Tú eres mi esposa y una ninja y madre exelente , tal vez nuestra próxima reunión sea en la Torre Hokage que conozcas para aliviar nuestro estrés" Por supuesto, él no creía que Hinata pudiera hacerlo en su oficina, sino un viaje rápido a un hotel fuera de la ciudad, unos días solo para ellos, y la posibilidad de follar a su esposa aún más era una razón más para que él intentara que eso sucediera. "Incluso te ayudare , mandare clones de sombra a cuidar a los niños mientras nosotros nos divertimos".Dijo naruto con una sonrisa

"Pero…. No podía hacerles eso a ellos ... "Cuando ella comenzó a bajar de su punto de vista orgásmico, una pequeña parte de su conciencia regresó con eso. "¿Qué pasa con los niños?" Por supuesto que los niños aparecerían en la ecuación, eran su orgullo y alegría después de todo. "No podemos simplemente dejarlos solos ..." dijo hinata con el seño fruncido a su esposo.

"Entonces iré rápidamente a la oficina de Hokage, y le haré saber a Shikamaru y Shizune que voy a una misión para acompañarte a una mision fuera de la ciudad por una reunión. Sakura-chan puede volver a casa y luego podemos irnos. "Quiero disfrutar de tu cuerpo hinata y los niños podían quedarse con sakura-chan o con hanabi,dijo naruto a su esposa.

Suspirando para sí misma mientras se arrastraba hacia Naruto-kun, la mujer se apoyo en su pecho y lo tiró a la cama, capturando sus labios en un beso apasionado y amoroso. "Naruto-kun ... todavía soy su madre. Estaré feliz de ir a donde sea contigo , pero no podemos dejar a nuestros niños así ... "Su tono era suave y genuino, como si se refiriera a cada palabra que salía de su boca, sonriendo mientras miraba Sus ojos. Entonces, por favor ... ¿Por qué no lo hacemos una noche por semana esta hora y nos divertimos un poco más todas las semanas? el rubio escucho lo que hinata planeaba con tener tu verga dentro de mí siempre , después de todo naruto-kun. ~ "dijo hinata con una sonrisa sexy.

Las facciones del rostro del hokage se suavizaron mientras escuchaba a su hinata, dándose cuenta de que definitivamente no sería capaz de alejarla de sus hijos solo por más sexo marital. Asintiendo mientras se sentaba en la cama y sostenía a la pequeña mujer cerca de él, le dio otro beso en los labios antes de inclinarse sobre ella y recostarla sobre su espalda, solo para romper el beso y envolver sus labios alrededor de sus pezones. Por supuesto, sabía que no podía quedarse ni chupar estos senos perfectos para siempre, pero estaba feliz de tomarse unos minutos y simplemente disfrutar del sabor y la sensación de sus pezones erectos en su lengua. Después de unos momentos de escuchar sus gemidos y suaves gemidos, naruto se apartó y le dio un beso en los labios. "Está bien, Hinata. Volveré por la noche cuando termine mi trabajo en la oficina, o la próxima vez que mi hijo me cause problemas. "Mientras él sostenía a la mujer cerca.

"Recuerda, Naruto-kun, te amo. ~" La mujer de cabello púrpura sonrió al saber que las manchas de esperma en sus sábanas y su cuerpo no desaparecerían de la noche a la mañana ni tampoco el olor, esperando que sus hijos no entraran a su habitacion y vieran el desastre que dejaron ella y naruto. Mientras lo veía salir por la puerta principal, la madre se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara, vistiéndose de nuevo antes de que alguien regresara a casa, Boruto fue el primero en cruzar la puerta de entrada con una nota en la mano. "¿Qué es eso?" pregunto hinata a su hijo

Fueron los recibos de cobro, debido al vandalismo que Boruto había hecho en las caras de Hokage, ahora entendía por qué su esposo quería castigar a su hijo, era un montón de dinero.

Hinata tomó una foto de ella y de Naruto-kun de la pared y sonrio son un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

pero Hinata sabía que tenía que controlarse y debia regañar a boruto , o de lo contrario terminaría como cuando Hanabi noqueaba a su padre con su osito de peluche. "Supongo que las disculpas nunca terminarán, naruto-kun ..." No como si ella se estuviera quejando, sin embargo. De hecho, hinata estaba ansiosa por volver a estar llena del semen de su naruto . Tal vez ella podría lograr que él usara su jutsu de sombras y la follara con ella dos veces, posiblemente incluso haciéndola caer de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuanto más pensaba en las posibilidades, más se encontraba babeando y apoyándose contra la pared, ya ansiando la polla de la maestra dentro de ella. "Tal vez voy a verlo mañana en su oficina y disculparme por los errores de Boruto".penso hinata en las infinitas probabildades de tenert mas encuentros fogosos con su esposo.


End file.
